Sadie
by Mothstain
Summary: Sadie Matthews is as bad a wise cracker as her brother Two bit. She's never met any members of the gang that Two bit hangs out with. How will they react upon finally meeting her? Rated because I don't have the cleanest vocab and neither will the story.
1. Soda and Steve

Sadie Matthews is as bad a wise cracker as her brother Two bit. She's never met any members of the gang that Two bit hangs out with. How will they react upon finally meeting her?

This IS my first fanfic I really hope you guys like it if you do then review and I'll continue it. Oh and sorry you'll have to bare with my lame sense of humor.

* * *

Sadie's P.O.V. 

I looked up from the tv as I heard the door open and in walked my older brother Two bit. He was followed by two other people they walked into the living room where I was currently sitting,"Hey Sadie, this is." Two bit was about to tell me there names when I stopped him.

"Wait, wait let me guess." I said then looked at there faces Two bit had told me a lot about his friends so I figured I'd be able to tell,"Wait don't tell me." I said waving my hands in a gesture for Two bit to shut up,"Ummm." I said and stood up circling the two boys a few times then paused in front of them.

"Well?" Two bit said crossing his arms with a smile.

"Well I'm gonna have to say ol' shirtless here is Steve and pretty boy here is Sodapop." I said signaling toward each one as I said it.

"That's right!" the one I decided was Sodapop shouted jumping up and down.

"Man I just met you and I can already tell you're like Two bit." the over one Steve said.

Two bit ran over,"Well duh Steve look at us we look alike." Two bit said wrapping one of his arms around my shoulders.

"So... wait...do you think I'm...are you calling me ugly?" I said to Two bit. Sodapop dropped to the floor laughing as did Steve. While Two bit tackled me to the ground and put me in a head lock. I struggled against his arm.

"Uncle!" Two bit yelled.

"But I'm not holding onto you you're holding onto me," I said with a fake confused look,"how am I supposed to let go?"

"Oh you're funny." Two bit said sarcastically. While Steve was starting to stand up but Sodapop on the other hand look about ready to pass out.

"Man Two bit one things for sure that is your sister." Steve said between laughs.

After a while and I'm talkin' a long while we got Soda to calm down and we were now all sitting in front of the tv watching what ever was on which in this case was a corny love movie, which Two bit and I brightened up with our wise cracking ways.

"Shoot Two bit she's just like you. Hey can she handle as much alcohol as you can?" Steve asked.

"We wouldn't know cause a certain brother who's name is a number in front of an amount won't let me try any." I said eying Two bit.

Soda began laughing lightly. Two bit rolled his eyes,"Theres no need for girl's to get drunk." Two bit said flatly.

"So how come you do?" I asked. That was it Soda broke out laughing hard again.

Two bit slapped the back of my head lightly,"Watch it kid."

"Watch what? How can I watch something if I don't know what I'm watching?" I asked.

"Yep your sister. For sure." Soda said calming him self down a bit.

* * *

Soda's P.O.V. 

I walked back to my house with Steve the summer air cooled by night,"Man Two bit's sister is basically a a clone of him." Steve said to me.

"A Female clone." I corrected as I opened the screen door to my house.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Steve said as we walked in to my house.

"Hey I'm home!" I yelled.

"Good to know," Dally said from his place on the couch,"so did you guys meet Two bit's sister?' he asked.

"Sure did she's just like Two bit." I said.

"Wise cracking drunk?" Dally asked.

"Wise cracking yes drunk? Two bit won't let her drink." I said.

"So she wise cracks as bad as Two bit?" Dally asked.

"Shoot she almost killed Soda from making him laugh so hard." Steve said.

"Who almost killed Soda by making him laugh?" Johnney asked walking in with Ponyboy.

"Two bit's sister." I said.

"You met her?" Ponyboy asked.

"Sure did she's like a Two bit clone." Steve said.

"Female Two bit clone." said in a know it all voice.

Steve rolled his eyes,"I've gotta meet mrs. wise cracker for my self." Dally said.

"She and Two bit are gonna be swinging by tomorrow." I said.

"OK then I'll be here tomorrow." Dally said as he got up and walked out the door. Most likely heading to Buck Merril's place.

* * *

How are Dally and the others gonna react to Two bit's sister? Review if you want me too continue. 


	2. Sadie meets the gang

K here's chapter 2 I'm really glad I get to continue this!!!!!!!!

* * *

Sadie's P.O.V. 

I grunted as I was awoke by sunlight streaming through my window onto my face. I thought briefly about why they were open then decided that I must have forgotten to close them last night. I opened my eyes and sighed as I sat up on my bed then after a few minutes got up and headed towords the bathroom to shower. Two bit was in the kitchen with a beer (duh) and as I walked by he said,"Hey my car's shot again so Soda's gonna come by and pick us up." He said.

"Really?" I paused,"he didn't look that strong." I said. I couldn't help it, it was an impulse. I was a smart mouthed wise cracking person. Just like my brother.

Two bit chuckled lightly,"Go get ready." he said and took a sip of his beer. I walked off to the bathroom, once there I carefully closed the door behind me, then turned on the shower then got in. About an hour later I got out of the shower. I looked around for my clothes then remember I didn't bring any with me. I sighed and grabbed a towel and was about to open then door when I froze. I could hear Soda's voice from some where on the other side of the door. I opened the door a crack and peeked out they were in th living room.

"Time for mission get past the living room naked, without being seen by beverage lad." I thought to my self to my self. Then walked quietly down the hall and stopped peeking through the door way to see that they were sitting on the couch watching an all new Dirty Sexy Money (not really it was mickey mouse) I sighed and decided to do this ninja style. Taking a few steps back I ran and rolled to the stairs Two bit must have noticed cause he asked,"Sadie what are you doing?".

I stuck my head in the door way,"Going up stairs." I said and walked up the stairs. I ran as soon as I got up stairs and closed the door behind me,"That was close!" I said and walked over to my closet and grabbed a pair of jeans that were to long and torn up at the bottom and a green tee-shirt. Then went over to my mirror brushing out my hair I pulled it into a bun as I walked out of my room. Walking down stairs I went into the room were Two bit and Soda were sitting. I smiled,"Morning Two bit Beverage lad what's hanging?" I said leaning against the wall.

Two bit shook his head while Soda cracked a grin,"You guys ready to go?"

I looked at Two bit he nodded,"Yepper-doodles." I said. Soda chuckled and walked past me I followed and Two bit followed the both of us locking the door behind us.

I looked around as I stepped out of the Curtis's car,"Sense it his house I say Beverage Boy here leads the way." I stated and Soda into his house.

* * *

Two bit's P.O.V. 

"I'm Home!!" Soda yelled. Then a few seconds later Darry walked in from the kitchen and then Johnney and Pony from another direction. I look over as Soda ran over to the Darry and said,"muscles here name is Darry." I chuckled lightly

"Hi."Sadie said

"Hello." He said.

Soda ran over to Johnney and Ponyboy next,"This is Johnney." Soda announced.

Sadie smiled at him and said,"Hey there."

"Hi." Johnny said shyly.

Soda walked around Johnney and put his arm around Ponyboy's neck,"And this is Ponyboy." he finished.

"Ponyboy huh?" Sadie said. Ponyboy swallowed as if preparing for an insult,"I like it! See Two bit why couldn't have gotten mom to name me something awesome like Ponyboy boy or Beverage lad here." Sadie wined turning to me.

"So wait you really like my name?" Ponyboy said awe struck.

"Yep it's sexy," She said causing Ponyboy to turn red and Soda to drop to the ground laughing,"I'm kidding but really it a great name!" she said.

Soda stood up after over coming his laughing fit,"Hey how come you didn't say my name is sexy?" he asked. Darry rolled his eyes and walked out of the room.

"Cause it's not your named after a beverage that's not sexy but it is awesome." Sadie said.

"Are you calling me not sexy!" Soda said trying to make his face look hurt.

"No. OK now that's completely off topic I'm talking about names over here"

"So now you're calling me sexy?"

"OK shut up now. Can we get off the subject of who's sexy who has a sexy name and who doesn't please." Sadie said.

"Why the definition of sexy just walked in." Steve said as he came in to the house trying to walk all tough and tuff looking and as he walked by me I stuck my foot out an Steve flew forward,"Two bit!" Steve yelled and pounced at me. In seconds we were wrestling with each other. I got him into a head lock and held tight.

"Say uncle." I said. Sadie came over and sat down.

"Say aunt." she said cause both me and him to bust out laughing.

"Man Pony Steve was right she is Two bit's clone." Johnney said.

"Female clone!" Soda corrected through laughs.

"Thank you Soda." Sadie said,"Oh and Johnney stop calling me ugly names hurt you know." Sadie said. I pounced her and was now wrestling her.

* * *

Sadie's P.O.V. 

After a good ten minutes of wrestling Two bit we both got bored and stopped. I looked as the door opened and in came,"Dally's here!" Soda screamed getting up he ran over dragged me up then dragged me over to him,"Sadie this is is Dally. Dally this is Sadie." he stated letting go of me. Then turned to every one realizing he forgot something and said,"Everyone this is Sadie!" He said pointing at me.

"So this is the FEMALE Two bit clone I've heard so much about." Dally said making sure Soda heard the female part.

"OK if one more person calls me ugly then its on." I said.

"FemaleTwobitclone." Soda said pretending to sneeze.

"Hey!" I said and pounced on him.

Soda laughed as he hit the ground,"That's for not admitting that I'm the sexiest thing alive." Soda stated while laughing.

"Whoa ego much?"I said kicking him lightly in the rids.

* * *

OK I enjoyed writing this. And for all your Two bit lovers out there I LOVE Two bit and I know he's not ugly. Anyways thanks to all reviewers. 


	3. Sadie's talent

K next chapter!!!

* * *

Sadie's P.O.V. 

I let out a laugh as I walked with Soda and Steve Johnney and Ponyboy. Soda and Steve were going to work and I wanted to see where they worked and because Two bit wouldn't let me walked back alone so Johnney and Ponyboy decided they'd come and walk with me,"So Steve why is it you run around with out your shirt on and all the girls still flock Soda?" I asked.

"Because I'm the sexy one." Soda said.

"OK Soda shut up. Besides I think we all know who the real sexy one here is." I said.

Soda raised an eyebrow,"Who?" he asked.

"Tch Ponyboy's name duh." I said and watched as Ponyboy went through ten different shades of red in five seconds.

"OK stop calling my brother's name sexy before he turns in to a tomato." Soda said then busted out laughing as Pony's face reddened even more.

"Man Pone I didn't even know people could turn that red." Johnney said and started laughing.

"Aw lay off will you guys." Ponyboy said

"Yeah Pony you look like you got slapped in the face with an iron." Steve put in.

"OK every one shut up this is not letsseehowredwecangetPonyboy'sfacetoturn day and besides Soda you're just jealous that he has the sexiest name Steve so are you and Johnney you're jealous cause he's taller then you." I stated then ran as Steve Soda and Johnney chased me.

* * *

At DX 

"So this is the place you guys work." I said looking at the DX station.

"Yep." Steve said as he and Soda walked over to one of the cars and started to work on it. I ran over and sat between them,"can we help you?" Steve asked.

"Nope." I said.

"Then why are you sitting there?"

"Isn't it obvious? Being away from my sexiness is killing her." Soda said.

I rolled my eyes,"Oh yes Soda how did you know?" I said sarcastically,"now get back to work so I can watch." I said.

"Hey Sadie can we get going now?" Ponyboy asked.

I turned to him,"Sure! See you guys later." I said to Soda and Steve then ran over to Ponyboy and Johnney and we walked away from DX.

"So Ponyboy Johnney tell me about you're selfs I don't really know you guys here I'll tell you some stuff about me." I stated,"my name is Sadie Bell Matthews I'm seventeen I can't stop making wise cracks to save my life and I like sweet things." I stated.

"OK. My name is Ponyboy Curtis I'm fourteen I can't stop reading a good book once I've started and I like chocolate?" Ponyboy said and looked at me.

"OK good now Johnney." I said

"My name is Johnney Cade I'm sixteen I umm can't stop doing whatever I'm doing until I finish it and I like..." Johnney trailed off trying to think.

"Denim!?" I said pointing out that he was wearing all Denim.

"Ok sure. My names Johnney Cade I'm sixteen I can't stop doing whatever I'm doing until I finish it and I like Denim." Johnney said.

* * *

Curtis house 

"Soooo Dally tell me about your self I don't really know you." I said to Dally who was sitting on the couch.

"And what might you like me to say?" Dally asked.

"Here I'll tell you some stuff about me. My name is Sadie Bell Matthews I'm seventeen I can't stop making wise cracks to save my life and I like sweet things." I stated.

"Ok. My name is Dallas Winston I'm seventeen I can't stop doing illegal things to save my life and I like anything illegal." He stated.

"Ok cool you and I will have to go do some illegal things later." I said. Dally laughed.

Ponyboy and Johnney walked in the room from the kitchen,"Hey Dally did she make you do that thing where you tell her about you're self." Ponyboy asked.

"Yes." Dally said.

"And I learned to this his real name is Dallas and he likes illegal things." I said. I looked around "Hey where'd Two bit go?" I asked.

"To the store we ran out of beers." Ponyboy said.

I rolled my eyes,"I can do him. My name is Keith Matthews I can't stop drinking beer shop lifting and wise cracking to save my life and I like mickey mouse." I said.

"Shoot kid you hit it right on the head." Dally said.

"I would hope so considering he's her brother." Johnney said.

"Yeah and she's his clone." Ponyboy said with a teasing smile.

"Ponyboy! I highly dislike being called ugly!" I said.

"Anyways can you steal things as good as ol' Two bit?" Dally asked.

"Yep." I said.

"Prove it." Dally said.

"Ok look down." I said holding up his belt.

"What the- how'd you do that!" Dally said shock clear in his face.

"Hey you know this is a nice belt I think I might of found Keith his birthday gift."I said looking it over.

"Ok wise ass give it here." Dally said.

"I see Sadie's shown you her little belt trick." Came the voice of Two bit as he walked into the house,"she's the best pick pocketer and belt stealer you'll ever meet." Two bit stated.

"I noticed." Dally said as he chased me for his belt holding up his pants with one hand.

"Johnney go long!" I said and threw him the belt which he caught and ran out the door with followed by Ponyboy Two bit Dally and I.

"Two bit!" Johnney called and threw it to him. Two bit caught it and threw it to me.

"Ponyboy!" I called and was about to through it when Dally tackled me.

"Little fucking shit."Dally said and took his belt and stood up putting it back on.

"Hey you wanna tussle." I said holding up my fists.

"I'd love to but I can't beat the shit out of you in front of Two bit or he'll beat my head in." Dally said.

"Thats what they all say." I said rolling my eyes.

"Plus I don't hit girls." Dally put in.

"That's sexist." I said.

"Well that means I can hit you." Dally said.

"Ok you know what? El screw-o day you-o" I said causing Dally to break down laughing,"Yeah yeah thats what I thought yeah yeah punk." I said and walked away leaving the four boys on the ground laughing.

* * *

DX 

"Hey Soda here comes the Two bit clone." Steve said.

"Female clone." Soda corrected looking over to see me coming,"wheres Pony and Johnney?"

"Out side Pony's house dieing of laughter."I said.

"So you walked here all by you're self?" Steve asked.

"You I know I feel like a big girl now." I said clapping my hands together.

"Then you should probably stay here until our shift is over cause if we let you walk and you get jumped Two bit'll skin us." Steve said.

I shrugged,"OK. Now get back to work." I said and sat a few feet back to watch them work.

* * *

K that's that chapter! hope you all enjoyed the result of my lack of having a life to keep me busy. 


	4. Belts

Ok because it was pointed out heres some background about Sadie and why she never met the gang stuff...

Two bit and Sadie's Mom and Dad are split up. Sadie goes to a boarding school and when she does get breaks there like four days and she goes to her moms house but in the summer she goes to her father's house. She didn't this summer because there dad died in a car accident. Sadie does miss him but usually doesn't think about it. Oh and Sadie dropped out of the boarding school and it gonna go to a school in Tulsa...

Oh and I'll tell you this chapter IS a little perverted not super just a little Tiny bit. ----- Like that much maybe.

Now with that said I shall begin the story.

* * *

Soda's P.O.V. 

"So Soda Steve I've done this with everyone else so I'll do it with you guys." Sadie said.

"Ok what is it?" Steve asked not looking away from the car we were working on.

"Tell me about your selfs here I'll start. My name is Sadie Bell Matthews I'm seventeen I can't stop making wise cracks to save my life and I like sweet things." Sadie said.

"Which it why she likes me so much." I said.

"Kay sense Soda wants to be a wise ass he'll go first."

"My names Sodapop Curtis I'm seventeen once I start I can't stop laughing to save my life and I like contests." I said.

"Ok now Steve."

"My name is Steve Randle I'm seventeen I can't stop fighting till its over and I like cars." Steve said.

* * *

Sadie's P.O.V. 

I ran down the street with Soda both of us laughing historically. Steve's belt in my hand,"Come on Sadie Soda I need that!" Steve yelled as he chased after us. I let Soda go before me as me reached his house and ran inside.

"I'm home!" Soda yelled through laughs.

"Good to know." Dally said from the couch.

"Hey Sad(sayed) who's belt you got there?" Two bit asked.

"Steve's!" Soda yelled clutching his sides before dropping to the ground.

"Shoot Sprite don't die on us!" I said in false alarm. Then threw Steve's belt just seconds before he came in.

"Where's my belt!" he snapped.

"Over there Steve you should really be more careful with these this." I said and pointed to his belt.

"Don't worry man she got to Dally's belt to." Johnney said.

"Hey Sadie." Soda said pulling on my pant leg.

"Yes Beverage lad?" I asked looking down at him.

"Can you help me up? Please?" Soda asked.

"Sure I can." I said and grabbed his arm and pulled. Soda came flying up and because of this I fell back wards pulling him down on top of me on accident. I looked at Soda who was starting to blush. I was to I could feel it,"Ok this wouldn't as bad as it is if I could breath." I said making him blush slightly more.

"Ok no making families in the middle of your living room Soda." Two bit commented. This comment made my face heat up and I could see Soda's face go through about four shades of red,"get off her." Two bit said after a moment.

Soda rolled off of me and I sat up," That was ummm." he started but trailed off.

"Aquard?"I asked.

"Yeah."

"Good then we both agree."

* * *

Soda's P.O.V. 

I sighed as I flopped down on the bed next to Ponyboy I was tired after I got the long run home with Sadie and Steve's belt we hung out for a while then went out and played football until we couldn't see and when we got back to my house it was eleven o'clock. Tomorrow Me Steve and Sadie were going to the drive in movies,"Night Pony." I said with a yawn.

"Night Soda." Ponyboy said.

* * *

I woke the next morning to someone whispering,"Hey sleeping beauty wake up cause Steve ain't here and theres now way in hell I'm gonna kiss you." Came the oh so familiar voice of Sadie. 

I opened my eyes,"Ok Sadie thats just wrong, wrong on so many levels that it went through every level twice and came back again." I said looking up her face which was hovering over mine.

"Tch duh thats why I said it." She said.

"Don't tch duh me." I said.

"You know what I will tch duh you .This is me tch duhing you. Yeah thats right I'm gonna tch duh you all day. Then I'm gonna steal your belt and sell it to your fan club." She said.

"One question." I said.

"What?"

"Will you be sitting on me then too." I said running out of air.

Sadie looked down. She was sitting on my chest with one leg on each side of my rib cage. After a second she looked back up,"Maybe."

"Whoa Sadie. I asked you to wake Soda up not fuck Soda up." Steve said standing in to door way.

"El screw- you know what just flat out screw you Steve!"Sadie snapped

"Naw I think you're a little busy with Soda at the moment." Steve said.

"Steve I'm gonna kill you!" Sadie said jumping off me and chasing Steve out of the room.

"Well that was a lovely alarm clock now where do I return it?" I said to myself as I got out of bed and tried to find my DX shirt.

* * *

Steve's P.O.V. 

I got as far as the lot before Sadie took me down and punched me a few times before she stopped and shifted sitting cross legged on my chest,"Comfortable?" I asked.

"Yeppy mic yepper yeppums." Sadie said.

"You know Soda's gonna be pissed when he finds out you're cheating on him." I said and received a punch in the jaw from her.

"Can you get off me now?" I asked.

"Only if you skip around hugging people after I do." She said to me.

"Oh boy looks like I'm stay here then."I said.

Sadie giggled slightly then stood up,"Come on Steve get up." she said

"Alright alright." I said and stood up looking at her. Man she had a perfect smile.

"Come on!" She said grabbing my hand and dragging me back toward the Curtis house.

Walking in she sat on the couch next to Soda and I sat next to her,"Did you get him?" Soda asked his mouth full of cake.

"Tch duh." She said. Soda raised an eyebrow and scowled slightly at her before going back to eating.

* * *

K thats all for now... I'll probably update again today  



	5. Sadie meets Shepard

Yaay new chapter

* * *

Sadie's P.O.V. 

Sense Soda Steve and Dally took up the whole couch I stretched across there legs,"So Dally man what hangin'?" I asked looking at him. Dally was about to say something when I saw Johnney come in the door and pounced him,"Hi Johnney." I said pinning him to the ground.

"Man Soda now she's cheating on you with Johnney." Steve said

"Ok," I said getting up and helping Johnney as well,"I have a game we can place it's called charades. Here Steve you go first." I said and pulled a piece of paper that was randomly on the floor and a pencil. I showed Steve the paper,"Oh look you pull mature act it." I said. Causing Soda to break out in giggles.

"Who's acting?" Steve asked.

"Apparently no one." I said walked in to the kitchen.

* * *

Soda's P.O.V. 

I helped Sadie up as she slid under the fence after me and Steve waited. We were now at the drive in me Steve Sadie and Dally decided to come too,"Man what movie are we gonna go see?" Steve asked.Dally was looking past Sadie I looked to see Tim Shepard coming toward us looking mighty pissed.

Sadie turned around as he neared,"Who's this?" She asked looking at Tim. Dally didn't answer and when we turned around he was gone. Probably avoid fighting around Sadie so she doesn't get hurt and he doesn't get his head beat in by Two bit for getting her involved.

"That's Tim Shepard." I told her.

"Hey Curtis where'd ol' Dally get to?" Tim asked addressing me.

I was about to answer but Sadie beat me to it,"Why would we know?" she asked.

Tim eyed her for a second and I thought oh god no don't let her get in a fight with Shepard. After a moment Tim replied,"Cause I know you guys would know."

"How do you know he came with us?" Sadie asked.

Shepard was starting to look very annoyed right now. He grabbed her her shirt collar,"Hey you trying to start something missy?" he asked.

Sadie slapped his hand away and glared at him,"Even if I was you'd have to catch be before you could hit me and I'd like to see you try with out this." Sadie said holding up his belt.

Tim looked down,"What the hell?"

Sadie smiled,"Lets just call belt stealing my number one talent along with pick pocketing." Sadie said.

Shepard glared at her,"Alright give it here." Tim said holding his hand out.

Sadie rolled her eyes and handed it to him. Tim took it and put it back on. Eying her one more time he walked away,"Shoot Sadie I can't believe he didn't punch you out then and there." Steve said. Sadie shrugged watching him go.

* * *

"Sadie! Get back here!" I called as she ran off with my belt. 

"I wasn't kidding when I said I was gonna steal your belt and sell it to your fan club." Sadie called back at me.

"Sadie I need that!" I said as I ran after her. She let out a laugh and kept running.

* * *

Dally's P.O.V. 

"Dally." Came the voice of Tim. I turned to him.

"Yeah?"

"Who's that girl with that was with the Curtis kid and that other guy? The one who can steal belts?" He asked me.

"She got at your's too?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Her names Sadie you remember Two bit?" I asked he nodded,"thats his sister."

"Makes sense they both mouth off have rust colored hair and Grey eyes." Shepard said.

"Hey aren't you gonna fight me?" I asked.

"Naw I lost the feeling to fight today maybe later." he said.

"Sadie Matthews she's one fine broad." I said. Tim nodded in agreement a small smirk coming across her face.

"She's different then any girl I've ever met." Tim said.

"Yeah she stands out real good thats for sure. She almost killed Sodapop by making him laugh so hard the other day." I said remembering Steve's belt incident.

* * *

Sadie's P.O.V. 

I sighed as I laid down in my bed thinking about the last few days. Met Steve and Soda. Met then rest of the gang. Went to DX. Played foot ball until eleven o'clock at night. Now today I met Tim Shepard.

* * *

I let out a groan as sunlight flowed in on my face,"I've go to start remembering the curtains." I said out loud. 

"No you remembered this time." came Two bit's voice .

"Then why'd you open them?" I wined

"Cause you have to wake up now before Soda get's board and starts running around naked." Two bit said to me.

"Oh god the image it it it burns." I whispered acting like I was in pain.

"Well if you don't wanna see it in real life the get your ass out of bed and get ready to go." Two bit said and walked out.

I groaned again then rolled out of bed on to the floor and some how ended up falling asleep again. I woke this time to something heavy on my stomach and opened my eye to see Soda's face,"Oh g I think I just went blind can you smile any brighter?" I said covering my eyes.

Soda laughed,"So why do you sleep on the floor?" Soda asked.

"I don't I rolled off my bed in an attempt to get ready." I said to him.

"Sureeeeeeeeeeee." Soda said ans wink.

"Ok mine getting off so I can get ready?"I asked.

"Ok." Soda said and stood up pulling me up with him. Once I was up I walked over to my closet and grabbed a blue wife beater and a pair of brown shorts that went down to me knees. Then I turned to Soda and raised an eyebrow,"what?" he asked.

"Either turn around or get out so I can change." I said. Personally I didn't care is Soda saw me in my under ware but I also personally like him alive something he wouldn't be if Two bit were to find out he did.

"Ok." Soda said and turned around I quickly changed and then when to my mirror I brushed out my hair.

"Ok lets go." I said and grabbed his wrist pulling him with me. As we entered the living room Two bit looked up from the tv.

"Took you long enough. Soda you said you were good at waking people up." Two bit said.

"That was the easy part." Soda said.

Two bit let out a laugh,"You were up there for a long time do I even want to know what the hard part was?" he asked.

"Sicko." I muttered under my breath.

"What was that Sad?" Two bit asked.

"SICKO!" I yelled.

Soda laughed,"I didn't quite catch that can you say it a little louder?" he asked.

"Shut your face hole." I said.

"Hey Sadie what'd you do with my belt?" Soda asked.

"Sold it to some blond for drugs." I said.

"What!" Soda yelled in alarm.

"Calm down don't get your nickers in a twist I was kidding." I said.

"Can I have it back please?" Soda asked

"Why?"

"Because if I don't have it my pants are going to fall down."

"Oh now thats sexy." Two bit said and I cracked up laughing.

"Come on please Sadie?" Soda asked.

I sighed,"Alright alright fine," I said and graded his wrist,"come on it's in my room ."

"Really?"

"Tch duh."

* * *

Thats all for that chapter.

* * *


	6. Sadie's and Dally's outing

Heres the next chapter I hope you love it because I do it is beautiful... but ANYWAYS thats not the point...Ok this is me shutting up and letting you read the chapter!

* * *

Sadie's P.O.V. 

"You know what Johnney? You wear a lot of denim there for meaning I am going to call you denim." I said as I sat with Ponyboy and Johnney on the couch.

Ponyboy started laughing lightly,"So wait who are we calling denim?" Dally asked as he walked in.

"Dally!" I yelled,"hey wanna go do some illegal stuff?" I asked.

"Um ok..."

"Cool lets go!" I said and jumped up dragging Dally out the door.

* * *

Two bit's P.O.V. 

"Man Two bit you're sister has a lot of energy." Johnney said to me.

"Yeah gotta love her." I said with a chuckle.

"Steve thinks she likes Soda." Ponyboy said.

"I don't think so not as anything but a friend anyways. Sadie's never really been into guy she doesn't worry about that kind of stuff never did." I said.

"Man she's real different from the girls around here then." Johnney said.

"Yeah she's one of a kind." I said.

"She pretty much acts like one of us guys." Ponyboy said.

"That's what she is one of the guys." I said.

"Hey didn't you say she used to go to a boarding school?" Johnney asked.

"Yeah."

"She sure doesn't act like." Johnney stated.

"Yeah she told me how she got in trouble there all the time." I said.

* * *

Sadie's P.O.V. 

"So thats a soc?" I asked as I stood with Dally.Watching a guy with a madras shirt pick on a greaser.

"Yep. Hey I'll give you ten dollars if you can get his belt with out him noticing." Dally said to me.

"Done." I said and walked over to him.

* * *

Dally's P.O.V. 

I cracked up laughing as she walked back with the soc's belt,"Man I don't get how you did that with out him noticing." I said as she handed me the belt and I gave her the ten dollars,"that was awesome."

"Thank you." she said,"now what?"

"I don't know." I said looking around.

"Lets go get some candy." She said.

"Candy?"

"My names Sadie Matthews I can't stop making wise cracks to save my life and I like SWEET things." she said making sure I heard the sweet part.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that. Ok we'll get candy as long as we steal it." I said.

"Didn't I ask you if you wanted to do some ILLEGAL stuff with me? Tch duh we're gonna steal it." She said and walked toward the nearest store. I rolled my eyes and followed.

* * *

Sadie's P.O.V. 

I chuckled as I followed Dally out of the store. Candy in pocket. Once we got out of the store we started back to the Curtis house,"Man if there's one thing I love it's candy." I said as I eat a chocolate bar.

"Candies good I guess." Dally said.

* * *

"Hey Denim Two bit Ponyboy." I said as I walked into the house. 

"Hey what'd you guys do?" Ponyboy asked.

"Stole Dally a new belt got ten dollars stole some candy." I said.

"Who's belt?" Two bit asked.

"Some soc's." Dally said and showed it to him.

"You stole a belt off a soc?" Johnney said turning to face me.

"Yeah all I had to do is compliment his rings and he started going on and on about them. It was easy." I said

"Rings?" Johnney said.

"Yeah." I said then noticed Johnney starting to whiten.

"Johnney are you ok?" I asked and walked over putting my hand on his forehead.

"Y- yeah." Johnney said.

I sat down next to him,"What up with you?" I asked.

"Johnney got jumped by a soc a while ago. The guy was wearing a few rings." Ponyboy explained.

"Oh that's how you got that scar?" I asked.

"Yeah but I'm ok now." Johnney said.

* * *

Soda's P.O.V. 

I sighed and walked with Steve back to my house,"What you sighing 'bout Soda?" Steve asked.

"No reason." I said.

"Hey that Sadie what do you think about her?" Steve asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Come on Soda do you like her?" he asked.

"Well yeah I like her she's a good friend to have." I said.

"Not that kind of like man."

"Oh. Ummm you mean like love her kind of like right?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know man." I said wondering if I liked her myself.

"Well if you do you better act fast cause a girl like that. A girl with personality sure as hell won't go with out capturing a few hearts." Steve said as we walked up to my house.

We entered the front door,"I'm Home!" I yelled.

"Good to know there Soda."Two bit said.

"Where's Sadie?" Steve asked looking around.

"She went out with Ponyboy and Johnney." Two bit said.

"Hey check out the belt I got today." Dally said and threw us a belt.

"Hey this is real nice where'd you get it?" Steve said.

"Went out law breaking with Sadie said I'd give her ten dollars if she stole it off some soc and she did it." Dally said.

I let out laugh,"And she would do something like that." Steve said with a laugh.

"Who's she and what would she do?" Sadie asked walking it.

I turned to her,"She is you and she would steal a belt off a soc for ten dollars."I said to her.

She smiled,"So Dally told you huh?" she said.

"Yeah he told me."

"Man wait ago Sadie this is really nice."Steve said handing it back to Dally.

* * *

Thats all hope you had some good laughs review.

* * *


	7. Ponyboy's sick and Soda's sexy name

K heres the next chapter.

* * *

Two bit's P.O.V. 

I sighed as I walked into the kitchen and got a beer then headed into the living room and turned the tv on to mickey mouse. Our mom had already left for work I looked at the clock,"8:47 huh Soda's gonna be here soon. I should probably wake Sadie up." I said to my self,"ah I'll get Soda to do it when he get here I don't feel like getting up."

* * *

I drew my attention away from the tv as I heard a knock on the door,"It's open!" I yelled. I heard the door open and moments later Soda entered the room,"Hey Soda mind going and waking Sadie up for me?" I asked. 

"Ummm sure... wait why didn't you do it?" he asked.

"Cause I didn't feel like getting up." I said.

"Lazy bum." Soda said and walked up the stairs.

"You got that right." I said after him and heard him laugh then continue up the stairs.

* * *

Sadie's P.O.V. 

"Hey Sadie." I heard some whisper in my ear.

"Hum-in-a hum-in-a huh?" I said as I tiredly lifted my head and opened my eyes to see Soda,"Soda why can't you leave me alone?"I wine hiding my head under my pillow.

"Why do I get the vibe that thats a dirty joke?" Soda asked.

"Tch duh cause it is." I said from under the pillow.

"Oh I get it your making sex jokes is caused by my sexiness." Soda said and grabbed my blanket and pulled off of me.

"Soda! I could have been naked!" I yelled at him.

"But you're not." Soda said.

"Yeah well we don't know that."

"Sadie you're laying right in front of me and you have cloths on."

"Yeah but I'm naked under my cloths pervert!"

"No duh but I don't have x-ray vision so theres nothing to worry about." Soda said.

"Oh well never mind then sorry about that." I said. Soda smile at me. I slipped out of my bed and over to my closet,"Soda get so I can be naked and change my cloths."

"You didn't make me leave yesterday." Soda said.

"Yeah and this is today and today I'm making you leave." I said and shoved him out the door closing it behind him.

* * *

Soda's P.O.V. 

I walked down the stairs,"What was with all that yelling? Is Sadie out of bed now?" Two bit asked.

"Yes Sadie's out of bed and Sadie is hungry Sadie shall now walk into the kitchen so that Sadie can get something to eat." Said Sadie as she walked down that stairs.

Two bit and I laughed and I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. A few minutes later Sadie walked in with a pop tart sitting down between me and Two bit she ate it,"Hey Sadie can we go now?" I asked.

"Sadie says no now shut up." Said Sadie.

"And why can't we leave yet?" I asked.

"Because Sadie want Soda to get her a glass of milk." Sadie said.

"Then can we leave?"

"Sadie says after Sadie drink's Sadie's milk that Soda got her."

"Fine." I said and walked out of the room and down the hall into the kitchen. Once in I opened the fridge and grabbed a carton of milk and poured it into a glass. Then I put the milk back and walked into the living room,"here Sadie." I said and handed it to her.

"Sadie says thank you Sodapop and that Sadie guesses your name its some what sexy." Sadie said and drank her milk.

"Oh yeah ha told you it was." I said.

Sadie swallowed,"Sadie still thinks that Ponyboy is a way sexier name." Two bit chuckled at this,"Sadie said she's done with her milk and Sadie also says that we can go now. Sadie also says that Sadie is getting tired of talking in third person so Sadie's gonna stop now." Sadie said as we walked out the door.

* * *

"I'm back," I said quietly. 

"What's with the quietness?" two bit asked.

"Ponyboy's sick and is sleeping I don't want to wake him up." I said.

"Aw thats so sweet Two bit why can't you be like that when I'll sick?" Sadie said.

Two bit shrugged,"I don't know."he said and walked into the kitchen and came out a second later with a beer.

I laughed lightly and walked into the kitchen followed by Sadie and pulled out some the cake from the fridge,"What some?" I asked pulling a knife out.

"Sadie says Tch duh." Said Sadie.

I laughed lightly and cut to pieces while Sadie searched the cabinet for plates,"There in-" I was about to tell her but she cut me off.

"Shut up I can do this." Sadie said then after looking in a few more places she sighed,"Soda where are the plates?" she asked.

"Right here." I said and bent over opening the cabinet that was next to my legs.

"Well could have made it a little more obvious ever head of label's?" Sadie said and grinned despite her self.

"Sorry Sadie but not every house is Sadie-u-tised to make everything easy for you." I said walking in to the living rooming handing her, her cake on my way.

"Well every house should be Sadie-u-tised." Sadie said as she followed me.

* * *

Sadie's P.O.V. 

I walked to DX with Steve Soda and Johnney,"It feels so weird with out Ponyboy here." I said as I walked.

"Why would you care you're usually to busy flirting with Soda here." Steve said.

I looked at him,"You'd love it for me to react to that right now wouldn't you? Well sorry Steve I'm not gonna react to that. This is me not reacting to you." I said.

Soda and Johnney laughed,"Yeah yeah yeah." Said and turned around. I make faces at his back.

"Oh yeah Sadie cause thats the mature thing to do." Soda said.

"Screw maturity." I said and pounced at Steve. Soda and Johnney cracked up laughing,"Take it back!" I yelled punching Steve in the jaw.

"No."

"Take it back!"

"No!"

"Now!"

"No!"

"Assy mic ass ass" I said as I stood up.

"Yeah yeah what ever you say." Steve said standing up again.

* * *

DX 

Steve's P.O.V.

"Hey Steve what's this do!" Sadie called as she looked through our tools.

I looked to see she was holding a screw gun,"Thats a drill gun it screws, screw's in to stuff." I said and started to work on the car again.

"Oh now that's tuff I wanna try!" Sadie said I looked up as she grabbed a screw and ran over to a random piece of wood. putting the screw on the end of the drill she put it to the wood and stared at it,"Steve it's not working. Wait a go Denim you broke it." Sadie said to Johnney who was standing a few feet away.

"Sadie you're doing it wrong,"I said and took it from her,"like this." I said pulling the little trigger thing. It didn't do anything. I pulled it again and it still did nothing.

"Ok screw that we're doing this old school style." Sadie said and grabbed a nail and a hammer and banged it in to the wood.

"That always works to." I said and walked back over to the car Soda and I were currently working on.

Soda had been watching us the whole time,"What's a matter Steve can't work a drill gun?" he teased.

"Shut up you wouldn't be about to either." I said to him.

"Really now?" Soda said and walked over to where Sadie was with the drill gun. She handed it to him. He looked it over,"Um Steve you forgot to turn it on." Soda said hitting a switch and pulling the trigger. The drill began spinning.

"Wait a go captain skills-ness." Sadie said and walked over to Johnney,"Ok we're gonna go now." Sadie said.

"Yeah man see you guy's later." Johnney said and walked out with Sadie.

* * *

Soda's P.O.V. 

"I'm home." I announced softly.

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed." Two bit said.

"Hey where's Sadie at?" Steve asked.

"The lot with Johnney." Two bit said.

"Ok Soda you better head on over there then." Steve said and started pushing me out the door.

"Wait what?" I said.

* * *

Lot 

I walked over to where Sadie was sitting. I had seen Johnney on the way here he said he was getting something to eat,"Hey Sadie." I said.

Sadie looked up and pounced me pinning me to the ground,"Hi Soda!" She said. I rolled over so the I was pinning her then she rolled over and we began rolling all over the lot when we finally stopped I was pinning her,"Ok Soda get off." She said.

"Admit my name is sexy first." I said.

"Make me bite me ow." She said. I raised an eyebrow she sighed alright find,"your name it sexy." She said.

"Thank you.' I said.

"Yeah yeah now get off." I said.

"No admit I'm the sexiest thing in you've ever seen." I said.

Sadie stared at me for a second,"Not even if you'r life depended on it!" She said and shoved me off.

* * *

Two bit's P.O.V. 

I walked home with Sadie it was pretty late out and the sky was pitch black. I looked over at Sadie. Man was she short she was just a little taller then Johnney and about three inches shorter then Ponyboy. At seventeen she was about up to Steve's or Soda's or Dally's shoulders,"Hey Sadie are you aware that you're incredibly short?" I said to her.

She looked at me,"Hellz yeah I am. So what's your point?" Sadie said.

I grinned,"You're short ha ha." I said and pointed at her.

"And you're supposed to be my role model." she said.

"Oh looks like you're screw huh?"

"You bet I am." Sadie said. I laughed lightly and then we walked in silence for a little while.

"Hey Sadie do you like Soda I mean every one thinks you do." I said

Sadie turned to me."Well I-"

* * *

K theres the chapter and yeah that's a cliff hanger that I'm leaving you with. 


	8. Love?

K heres the next chapter yaay!

* * *

Sadie's P.O.V.

"Well I..." I started but trailed off. I never really stopped to think about this before . This was really the first time in my life I'd been asked something like that. But now that I was forced to think about it I didn't have an answer,"I don't know Two bit I really don't know." I said. looking down at my feet.

"Hey it's ok Sad some times question's like that can't be answered so easily." Two bit said putting and arm around my shoulders.

"I've never thought of that." I said.

"Hey don't worry about it Sad." Two bit said as we walked into the house. I walked up stairs and into my room. I flopped down on my bed and let the question of loving Soda crawl over me.

* * *

Soda's P.O.V. 

I yawned as I walked up to the front door of Two bit and Sadie's house. Man I couldn't wait until Two bit got his car fix and I din't have to get up until some made me get up. I knocked on the door,"It's open!" I heard Two bit's voice from inside and opened the door walking in. As passed the stairs I was tackled down by Sadie.

"Hi there Beverage boy!" She said cheerfully.

I had to smile,"Hey there Sadie. By the way did you know you way a ton?" I said.

"It's not my fault. I blame you." Sadie said.

"Me?"

"Yes you. You give me chocolate cake all the time."

"Well I'm sorry for feeding you then you should walk around with a sign that says do not feed the Sadie on it." I said pushing her off me.

"No cause then no one will give me candy."

"Oh yeah I forgot people always randomly run up to you and give you candy."I said sarcastically

"Damn right they do."Sadie said.

* * *

I sat at the lot with Sadie Steve Ponyboy Dally Two bit and Johnney to day was our day off,"So then you know what I did?" Dally asked telling us one of his many stories. 

"What'd you do Dally?" Sadie asked.

"I slapped him right across the face." Dally said.

"Oh my god are you serious Dally? I love you!" She said through her laughter.

"Looks like you can't marry Ponyboy then." Steve said causing Ponyboy to turn red.

"Oh damn and I was sooo looking forward to giving all my children sexy names like there father." Sadie said and we all cracked up laughing,"Oh well I can settle for naming my children after punctuation marks the oldest will be comma then the will be Semi Collen quotation question mark and let not forget little exclamation point." Sadie said and we all laughed even harder.

* * *

I sighed as I looked up at the sky.. Most of the gang had left the lot leaving just me and Sadie. I looked a Sadie she had long rust colored hair that went down to her waist and stormy grey eyes little darker then Two bits that always seemed to hold laughter in them. Sadie her self seemed to hold an air of laughter laid backness and thrill. I thought about that for a second she sure was the most unique girl I've ever met. Only after all that went through my head did I realize I was staring at her she noticed to and gave me a look ,"What?" she asked. 

"Nothing." I said and as I looked in to her eyes I felt like my lungs had closed.

"Are you sure? Hey you don't look so hot are you ok?" Sadie said putting her hand on my forehead.

"Yeah I'm ok." I said breathless.

"If you say so." Sadie said removing her hand giving me a doubtful look.

"Yeah." I said feeling completely winded for the first time in my life.

* * *

Sadie's P.O.V. 

I glanced at Soda one last time before I decided that sense he didn't pass out he'll be ok,"Hey we should probably get back to your house it's pretty late." I said standing up.

"Ok." Soda said. I helped him up and we began walking back to his house.

I glanced over at him,"Oh my god!" I said.

"What?" he asked turning to me.

"Two bit was right I am only up to your shoulders!" I said pressing my side against his and leveling my head with his shoulder,"I am short!" I said.

Soda laughed stumbling slightly to one side with my added weight,"Your just now realizing that?" he asked.

"Nooooooo." Soda looked at me and raised an eyebrow in the same way Two bit did,"Yes." I said making my self sound guilty.

"Wow thats sad." Soda said.

"Hey! Screw you!" I said as we walked into his house. Soda let out a laugh,"You're an ass." I said.

"What'd ol' Soda do now?" Steve asked.

"Made fun of my weight. Hey did you know I'm only up to him shoulders?" I said.

"Two bit laughed,"I told you." he said.

"Seriously?" Steve asked walking over he turned he and Soda around so we were back to back,"Oh my god you are!" Steve yelled.

"Shut up Steve you know what know one asked you ok no one asked you!" I yelled at him.

"You're just jealous but cause you're short!" Steve said through his laughter.

"At least I'm taller then Denim here!" I said.

"Really now?" Steve said and waved Johnney over to us,"Oh my god you are!" Steve said.

"Told you." I said.

"But you're not taller then Ponyboy." Two bit said.

"You know what Ponyboy doesn't count because he has a sexy name." I said. Soda dropped to the ground laughing.

"What does having a sexy name have to do with anything?" Steve asked.

"Tch duh because people with sexy names don't count." I said.

"Looks like I don't count then." Soda said.

"Soda how many times do I have to say this your name is NOT sexy!" I said.

"Hey you said it was yesterday." Soda said.

"Thats because yesterday you were crushing me and wouldn't stop crushing me unless I said you name was sexy." I said

"Do I even want to know?" Steve said.

"Ew Steve that's so wrong you sicko." I said. Steve chuckled.

* * *

Soda's P.O.V. 

I laid in my bed next to Ponyboy thinking about what had happened at the lot. Then suddenly the question Steve had asked me came back. I finally new the answer. I did love Sadie.

* * *

Oh. My.God. Soda loves Sadie! Any ways... I have the next chapter all written and if I get five reviews I'll post it today! And yes I am bribing you people for reviews. 


	9. WHAT!

K heres the next chapter

* * *

Sadie's P.O.V. 

I raised an eye brow as I stared in to Steve's eye's and he stared back,"You're not gonna win Steve." I said.

"Oh yeah?" Steve asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"I'll hold you to that then." Steve said. We were having a staring contest as we waited for Soda to finish showering.

"Ha you blinked!" I shouted.

"Damn." Steve said.

"Now what?" I asked,"Jesus Soda takes a longer time in the shower then I do!" I said. Steve laughed.

"Told you we were gonna be here for a while." Steve said.

"Wanna play twenty questions?" I asked.

"Sure." Steve said.

"K go." I said

"Is it human?"

"No not really"

"Does it have fur?"

"Kinda."

"Would you call it sexy?"

"No way in hell."

"Does it have a sex?"

"Yeah but I'm not sure which it is."

"Does it talk?"

"Sadly"

"Is it taller then you?"

"Yeah"

"Does it move?"

"Yes"

"Can it feel thing?"

"Sicko."

"I meant like emotions."

"Oh. Sometimes I doubt it."

"Is it related to you in any way?"

"Not through blood thankfully."

"How is it related to you?"

"I guess you call it a friend."

"Dally?"

"No"

"Is it a fruit?"

"Fruit no Fruity yes" I said. Then finally Soda walked out of the bathroom in only a towel,"Oh god I think I just went blind." I said and covered my eyes.

"Oops forgot you were here." Soda said.

"Gee thanks now go put some cloths on and stop flashing me." I said. Steve had fallen off the couch laughing.

"Whoa Jesus Soda this is not a nude society." Two bit said as he walked in from the kitchen.

"Yeah yeah I'm going now shut up." Soda said. I think he was walking toward his and Ponyboy's room but I could see.

"Ok Sadie. He's gone." Steve said finally gaining control of his laughter.

"Ok so continue." I said removing my hand.

"I have no idea what it is tell me." Steve said getting back on the couch.

"Tch you." I said.

"Hey!" Steve said. I broke out laughing.

"Whats so funny?" asked Soda who walked in now wearing pants.

"Nothing just harassing Steve here." I said calming down again.

"Oh." Soda said and went into the kitchen.

* * *

"Hey Ponyboy when does school start up again?" I asked as I flipped through channel's on the TV and taking a sip of water 

"Ponyboy thought for a second,"In two weeks." He said.

I spit out the water,"Two weeks!" I said

"Yeah why?" Ponyboy said startled by my sudden alarm.

"No reason just seems like the summer went by so fast." I said. I've only been here for a week and I already feel like I belong with the gang.

"Hey Sad speaking of school mom asked me to tell you that she sighed you up for the boarding school that you've been going to." Two bit said.

"WHAT!" I yelled.

"What? What happened?" Steve asked as he and Soda walked in. Just now getting back from there shift at the DX.

I ignored them,"Two bit are you serious?" I asked.

"Yeah. She said that one of us needs to get a good education." he said.

"What is it!' Steve said.

"Our mom's sending me back to the boarding school." I said.

"Oh." Steve said.

* * *

Soda's P.O.V. 

I stood there not really listening to the conversation the only part I here was that Sadie was going away. Things were basically going back to the way the were before. I'd never see her cause when she did come to Tulsa she'd only be here for a few days and she'd be busy spending time with her family(Two bit and Mother). I'd see her in the summer but that was a long time away. I must whitened or something cause Sadie gave me a concerned looked,"Soda are you ok? You're as white a wedding dress." She said. Steve turned to look at me. I shook my head.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said. Then walked out of the room. I went into mine and Pony's room and began absent mindfully looking for my DX shirt which I could never seem to keep track of.

"Hey Soda are you alright man you looked pretty pale back there." Steve said as he walked into the room.

"Yeah." I said in a weak voice.

"Soda man whats up?" Steve said sitting on my bed.

I sighed,"Nothing really don't worry about me." I lied I'd tell Steve later right now I didn't feel the need to tell him I didn't want to talk about it right now.

"If you're sure..." Steve said and walked out of the room.

* * *

Sadie's P.O.V. 

I walked down the street. I wasn't quiet sure where I was going I was just letting my feet take where ever,"Back to boarding school? What the hell mom!" I said out loud.

"You know talking to your self is a sure sign of insanity." Came a voice I looked to to see that Shepard guy leaning against the wall directly beside me standing only half a foot away,"what are you doing walking by you're self?" he asked.

"I really don't feel the need to tell you that." I said.

He cocked a brow as he stood up strait and slipped his hands into his pockets,"It's not safe for some one like you to be running around alone. You could get jumped by soc among other thing." He said.

I looked at him for a second. Deciding whether I should trust him or not. I looked into his eyes and didn't see that dangerous look someone had in them when they had cruel intentions. I shrugged,"Walk with me then." I said.

He looked taken back by what I just said,"What?" he asked.

"Walk with me so I won't be alone and I'll be safe." I said.

He stared at me for a second then nodded,"Alright." he said and we began walking,"So what were you saying before? You sounded pissed off." he said casually.

"That's because I am." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because my mothers sending me back to the boarding school I go to in Boston." I said as we turned a corner.

"Thats a bad thing?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Cause I don't wanna leave here. I don't wanna go back. I wanna stay here." I said.

"Why what's so great about here?" he asked.

"Cause the people here are people that I've grown close to I don't wanna give that up." I said.

"Then don't go." he said.

I turned my head to look at him,"I can't just not go." I said.

"You can do whatever you want." he said. I stared at him. He was right. I could do whatever I wanted.

"You're right." I said. looking forward again.

"You planning on actually going anywhere?" he asked looking forward again.

"No. Mind if I stick with you? Two bit'll skin me alive if he finds out I went out alone." I said.

He shrugged,"Sure ain't no bother to me." he said and took the lead while still walking next to me.

"By the way I never got you're first name." I said.

"Tim." he said.

"Oh. Do you know mine?" I asked.

"I know your last name's Matthews and your that Two bit's sister." Tim said.

"My first name's Sadie. How'd you know all that?" I asked.

'"Heard from Dally." He said.

"Oh." I said

* * *

I walked into the Curtis house. The sun was almost completely down. I walked in and was instantly confronted by a very pissed off Two bit,"Where were you?" he asked. 

"Walking." I said.

"You were out walking?" Two bit said sounding like he wanted to beat my head in.

"Relax. I wasn't alone." I said. Sitting on the couch next to Steve.

"Really? And who was with you then?" He asked.

"That Tim Shepard guy." I said. in a bored tone of voice. The room went silent as they all stared at me.

"WHAT!?" they all finally said in unison.

"Is there a problem?" I asked.

"Sadie Shepard's a hood and leader of the Shepard's gang." Steve said.

"Yeah I know he introduced me to some of his gang and his brother um Curly or something." I said.

"Hey what's with all the yelling?" Dally asked walking into the house.

"Sadie here was with the Shepard's outfit all day." Two bit said to him.

"Yeah I know I saw her with him and a few other guys. Two bit don't worry about it Shepard would do anything to her." Dally said.

Two bit blinked thinking about it for a second,"I guess you're right." He said subsiding to his usual self.

* * *

Thats all for this chapter. It was a bit more serious then the others but hey. 


	10. Sadie's protest

'K heres the next chapter hope you love it as much as I do (Which is a lot I love this story it keeps me form getting board and doing stupid things that have no point other then to do them because you can.)

* * *

Sadie's P.O.V. 

I opened my eyes and the first thing that went through my head was,"I'm cold." I said and looked to see my window open,"Two bit!" I called.

"Yeah!" I heard him call back.

"Why is my window open!"

"Because it's hot in your room."

"It's not any more I freezing!"

"Get over it!"

"NO!"

"Sadie! Keith! The both of you stop yelling." I heard our mother snap. I instantly jumped out of bed and ran down stairs.

"Mom! I don't wanna go back to the boarding school I refuse I will never go! NEVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR  
RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" I said and continued rrr-ing.

"Ok Sadie shut now." Two bit said walking in to the kitchen and over to our fridge that was once white but was now dirty and not white.

"NEVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!" I shouted.

"SADIE!" My mother snapped at me.

I gave her a puppy dog face and said,"Sorry mommy dearest whom I love oh so very much."

Two bit rolled his eyes,"Now Sadie what's this about not wanting to go to boarding school?" our mom asked.

"I don't wanna got to boarding school I wanna stay here in Tulsa and got to a Tulsinnien school with all my Tulsinnien friends." I said.

"Sadie you have to got to boarding school I can't afford to waist that kind of money that I spent to send you."

"I'm not going." I said walking out of the kitchen.

"Sadie you have to it's not an option." mom said firmly.

"I'm going on a hunger strike I'm not eating until you agree not to send me." I said as I went into the living room.

"Sadie you have to eat." she called.

"No I don't. This is me not eating and sitting in front of the tv getting skinny." I called.

"Sadie Bell Matthews if talk to me like that again-" she started coming into the living room.

"Sorry mom." I said before she could continue. I knew she meant business when she used my middle name. Same with when she used my brother's real name and middle name.

"It's ok I'm going to work now see you to later." She said.

"Bye mom." Two bit said walking past her into the living room.

"Bye mom." I said as she walked out the door.

"Are you seriously not eating?" Two bit asked.

"Yep." I said walking out of the living room and into the bathroom Turing on the shower taking off my clothes and getting in.

* * *

Two bit's P.O.V. 

I shook my head as I watched Sadie walk to the bathroom,"Sometimes she can drive you up a wall on to the ceiling and back down the other wall." I said aloud.

"I heard that!" she yelled from the bathroom.

"Thats nice!" I yelled back.

"Whats nice!" Soda yelled coming into the house.

"Nothing!" Sadie yelled from the bathroom.

"I have a question!" Soda yelled.

"What?" Sadie yelled.

"Why are we yelling!?" Soda yelled.

"I don't know!" I yelled.

"Shall we stop?!" Soda yelled.

"Sure." I said in and average tone of voice.

Soda laughed as he walked into the living room,"Hey when are you going to get your car fix?" he asked.

"Eh when I get some money." I said.

"When's that gonna be?" Soda asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"Damn it!" Sadie yelled from the bathroom.

"What?" I yelled back.

"I forgot clothes!" Sadie yelled.

"Ha ha you have to run around naked!" I called. Soda started laughing.

"Oh yeah that was mature. And you're supposed to be my roll model I'm more screwed then I thought I was." She called.

"Yeah yeah just admit you love me and we'll drop it." I called.

"El screw-o day you-o Two bit!" She called from the bathroom.

"Sadie you have horrible Spanish talents." I called.

"I was speaking Porto-ricen not Spanish theres a difference." She called.

"No there's not!" I called.

"So?" Sadie called. By this time Soda was on the floor laughing super hard.

"Whatever just run up stairs while Soda's distracted with laughing." I called. And seconds later Sadie flashed by the door way.

* * *

Sadie's P.O.V. 

I sighed as I brushed out my long wet hair. It took a while to do so because my hair was so long. But I liked it like that. Long and different from all the other girl's who had shoulder length hair. I walked over to my closet and pulled out a pale green button up short sleeved shirt and a pair of dark blue jean short shorts and a pair of black knee sock. Putting on everything I walked down the stairs,"Hey Sad what's with the knee sock?" Two bit asked as I walked into the living room.

I looked down at them,"They're sexy I know." I said as sat on the couch nearly sitting on Soda as I did so.

"Aren't you gonna eat something?" He asked.

"Nope I'm on a hunger strike." I said.

"So you're going anorexic?" He asked.

"No hunger strike I said as we all walked out the door.

"So anorexic?" he said.

"No! El hunger-o day strike-o!" I snapped.

"So you're anorexic now?" He said.

"You're an idiot." I said.

"Yeah but I'm you favorite idiot."

"Naw I think Steve is. I mean he gets no girls but still runs around with out a shirt on. Come on you gotta respect that." I said causing him to laugh.

"Gee thanks now I know I'm loved." Soda said.

"Teah thats what I'm hear for to spread the love." Sadie said.

* * *

Steve's P.O.V. 

Sadie as Sadie jumped onto me clinging onto me by wrapping her arms around my neck. Choking me as she did so,"Sadie let go." I whined. We were walking back from DX Sadie had hung out there all day and we were now heading back to Soda's house.

"Fine." Sadie huffed as she slid off me.

"Jesus girl you weigh a ton." I said.

"You don't have to worry about that any more she's going anorexic on us." Soda said to me.

"Hunger strike Soda! Not anorexic!" She said. Then for a few minutes we walked in silence,"Soda." Sadie said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I'm tired carry me." she said. He looked at her she gave him a puppy dog face,"please."

He rolled his eyes,"Fine." he said.

"Yaay!" She said and latched on to his neck and he picked her up bridle style and began walking again.

"Steve you were exaggerating. She barely weighs anything." Soda said to me.

"Yeah? Try having her hang off your neck." I said.

"Oh yeah then it might feel like she weighs something." Soda said.

"Really now cause she thinks that Soda and Steve should stop talking about she like she's not there." Sadie said.

"Hey! Screw you Steve!"she said

"Must we go over this again?" I asked as I opened the door and let Soda go first.

"Say any sort of perverted comment and I will kill you." Sadie said. I chuckled but said nothing.

"I'm home!" Soda yelled as usual

"Soda? Why are you carrying Sadie?" Dally asked. Turning his Head from the tv.

"Cause she made me carry her." Soda said.

"And because Steve wouldn't carry me." Sadie put in sticking her tough out at me. I rolled my eyes and flopped down on the couch next to Dally.

* * *

Soda's P.O.V. 

"Hey Sadie back I put you down now?" I asked.

"No." she said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because I'm cold and your warm tch duh." Sadie said. I sighed and sat on the couch next to Steve, Sadie sitting on my lap and refusing to let go of my neck.

"So Dally how was your day?" Sadie asked casually.

"Um fine?" Dally said giving her a 'what the hell' look.

She ignored it,"Thats good." she said.

"Hey Dally did you know Sadie's going anorexic." I said.

"Shut up Soda I am not!" Sadie snapped.

"Then what do you call not eating at all?" I asked.

"It's called a hunger strike and it is my form of protest against going back too boarding school." Sadie said to me.

I rolled my eyes,"Not eating is stupid either way." I said.

"Yeah but so is going to Boston to learn stuff that I could just learn here." Sadie said.

* * *

Theres the next chapter... By the way I was not making fun of anorexics I was using the word anorexic to have Soda make fun of Sadie's strike and ultimately show his disapproval.

* * *


	11. Clothing strike

K here you people are the next chapter.

* * *

Sadie's P.O.V. 

I sat on the couch in our living room half my body hanging over the arm of the couch. I would have turned on the tv but it wasn't with in my reach and I just didn't feel like moving at that moment. So I laid there on the red couch in my under wear hang half way off the couch staring at the blank screen of my tv. Which was not on. After about and hour I heard the door open and Soda walked into the living room. I looked up at the clock,"You're early." I said.

"Yeah I know. What are you doing up?" Soda asked sitting down on the other end of the couch.

"I'm hungry." mumbled.

"Then get something to eat." Soda said turning on the tv.

I let out a huff and rolled over from my side to my back and looked up at the ceiling,"I'm hungry." I said.

"Then eat something."

"No I'm on a hunger strike. Also I'm to hungry to eat, try to eat, get up to get something to try to eat or try to get up to get something to try to eat." I said.

"Ok. So any particular reason your in your under wear? are you on a clothing strike to?" Soda said changing the subject.

"No. Not a bad I idea though." I said.

"Um then why are you in your under wear then?" Soda asked.

"Because I can be and because I'm sexy like that. Also when I took a shower last night I forgot cloths but remembered under wear and haven't felt the need to go up stairs and put cloths on." I said.

"Um ok think you could go put some on now?" Soda asked me.

I sat up,"Why is my almost nakedness bothering you?" I asked.

"No but I don't really wanna see how Two bit'll react if he come's down stairs and see's you almost naked and me with in four hundred feet of you." he said.

"Aw screw Two bit." I said. Leaning back over the edge of the couch.

Soda sighed but didn't say anything else. About a half an hour later Two bit came down stairs,"Hey Soda hey Sadie whats hangin'?" Two bit asked walking over and sitting in the space between me and Soda.

"Me?" I said Causing both Soda and Two bit to laugh.

"Hey Sadie how about going and getting dressed so we can get going?" Two bit said.

"Eh can't I just go like this?" I asked.

"No Sadie we're not running a nude society here." Two bit said.

"But Soda runs around naked why can't I run around half naked?"

"Well Soda's a boy."

"And I'm a girl what's your point?"

"Girls aren't supposed to run around half naked."

"Thats sexist. And boy's are supposed to run around fully naked?"

"No... but-"

"Ok then if boys can run around naked or half naked so can I and don't argue with me Two bit of I will go naked."

"Sadie Bell Matthews go up stair and put some cloths on now it's not a option." Two bit said and walked out of the room.

I sighed,"You didn't have to go all mom on me!" I yelled.

"Now Sadie!" Two bit said.

"Fine!" I shouted then paused for a second,"Soda carry me?" I asked(how many of you didn't see that coming?)

"Um ok." Soda said and walked over. He bent over and I wrapped my arms around his neck and he picked me up just like he did yesterday and walked out of the living room and up the the stairs, which were directly next to the doorless door way of the living room. Then stopped at the door to my room. I turned the door knob and opened the door then Soda carried me into my room.

"Ok now put me down on my bed." I said. Soda did so,"Now walk over to my closet and grab any two clothing articles that count as a top and bottoms also a pair of socks." I said.

"I'm not going in your closet.' Soda said.

"Ok looks like your not getting to work today then." I said with a shrug. Soda sighed and walked over to my open closet and threw me an orange tee-shirt that I stole from Two bit a pair of boy shorts that were once Two bit's when he was around my height and a pair of socks.

"Happy?" Soda asked sitting down on my bed next to me.

"Yes," I said and slipped into the shirt which was way to big and the shorts which were a bit loose and put on the socks,"now please carry my back down stairs." I said holding my are,s out in a gesture for him to pick me up.

Sighing once more Soda stood up and picked me up again. Carrying me out of my room I leaned over his should and closed my door as he walked through the door way then wrapped my arms around his neck once more and was held bridle style... once more,"That was faster then I thought it'd be."Two bit commented.

"I had the help of super beverage here to walk and get my cloths." I said.

"So that's why you look like Soda dressed you because he did."Two bit said and began laughing.

"Hey! I think I look Sexy in what Soda randomly pulled out of my closet and threw at me to wear." I snapped. Only making Two bit laugh more.

"Ok my arms are going numb can we go now?" Soda asked.

"Yeah." I half said half sighed.

* * *

Soda's P.O.V. 

I chuckled lightly as I watched Steve carrying Sadie. He had been taunting me about letting Sadie make me carry her and Sadie had said that Steve wouldn't be able to and that I was way more strong causing Steve to get pissed a practical rip Sadie and my arms away from me, and now he was bragging to Sadie about how he could carry and girl that was a healthy weight,'Yeah yeah what ever you say Steve," Sadie said looking board,"ow! You hold on to tight!" Sadie snapped,"Soda's better at carrying me." she said. Instantly Steve loosened his grip refusing to be marked less then me at anything,"Now you're gonna dropped me!" Sadie said tightening her grip on Steve's neck.

Steve rolled his eyes and tightened his grip on her,"Better?" he asked.

"Yessy mic yesser yessums," Sadie said,"now who am I gonna get to carry me back?" Sadie said then looked at Ponyboy who did his best to hide behind Johnney. Sadie let out a laugh,"Don't worry Ponyboy I'm not gonna make you or Johnney carry me." Sadie said.

Ponyboy visibly relaxed and said,"Then who are you gonna get?" he asked.

"Tch duh I'll have Soda tell his fan club to carry me." Said said. I laughed.

"I wouldn't do that for your own safety those girls are psycho and will probably through you off a cliff." I said.

"True oh so true." Steve said.

"I'll find some one I still have that ten dollars Dally gave me when I stole that belt off the soc." Sadie said and pulled the ten dollar bill out of her shirt.

"I'm guessing Soda knew that was in there?" Steve said. I could feel my face heat up and knew I was blushing. I tipped the bill of my hat down lower and looked down at my feet to hide it . After a few seconds I heard a sound and knew that it was Sadie slapping Steve.

"Jack ass son of bi-" Sadie started but was cut off by another voice.

"Whoa now it that anyway for a lady to talk?" asked the voice and I looked up to see Tim Shepard walking toward us.

"Do I look like a lady to you?" Sadie asked slipping the ten dollar bill back into her shirt and signaling to her cloths.

"To be honest not in the least bit." he said.

"Ok then I can talk how ever I want then." Sadie said.

"Your still a lady no matter what you wear." Tim said.

"Nu uh." Sadie said.

"Yeah."

"No."

"Yes."

"Fine then I'm a manly lady." Sadie said.

"You said it not me." Tim said.

"Hey you think we can start walking again before Steve and me get beltted for being late?" I asked.

Tim glanced at me,"Whoa Curtis what happened to you your almost as red as Hank William's neck." he said. I felt my face heat up even more.

Sadie looked over Steve's shoulder at me,"Soda? You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine I just wanna get going." I said looking down at my feet again.

"Ok! Get a move on Steve! Hey Shepard wanna tag along?" Sadie asked.

"Sure why not?" he said.

* * *

Tim Shepard's P.O.V. (I've been dieing to do something from his P.O.V.) 

I walked next to Steve who was carrying Sadie,"Hey Sadie why's he carrying you?" I asked curiosity getting the better of me.

"Because he wants to prove he's stronger then Soda who was carrying me before." Sadie said to me.

"And why was he carrying you?"

"Because I asked him to cause I'm tired and have no energy."

"Because she's going anorexic!" Soda said running over. His normal face color returned.

"Screw you Soda!" Sadie snapped at him.

"Wait what?" I asked.

"Sadie's an anorexic." Soda said.

"Shut up Soda! I am not! I'm on a hunger strike!" She snapped back.

"Why?" I asked.

"This is my way of expressing my protest toward not wanting to go to boarding school." Sadie said.

"By not eating?"

"She was gonna run around in her under wear to but Two bit made her put on cloths." Soda added.

"Clothing strike? Why does that remind me of you?" Ponyboy asked.

"It should I get the idea from him." Sadie said.

"You told her to stop wearing cloths?" I asked.

"No!" Soda shouted.

Steve cackled,"Sure you didn't buddy sure you didn't." he said.

"I didn't!" Soda said.

"He didn't really. When he came to pick me and Keith up I was laying on my couch in my under wear and he asked me it I was on a clothing strike to now and I said no but it wasn't a bad idea." Sadie said.

"It is still in my beliefs that he told you to." Steve said.

"Shut up Steve no one cares about you perverted little twisted religion." Sadie snapped. I chuckled lightly as did the others. That Sadie, she some how always manged to make me laugh.

* * *

"Hey Sadie who you gonna get to carry you back to Pony's house?" Johnney asked. 

"Tch duh Tim here will carry me because he loves Me oh so much." Sadie said.

"Wait I will? I do?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Sadie sighed,"Please?" she said.

"It's gonna cost you." I said.

"How much?" Sadie asked rolling her eyes.

Steve chuckled,"Tim here only takes payment's in sexual favors." he said and cracked up laughing I glared at him.

"Steve go away no one likes you you're crusty and wrinkled and smell bad." Sadie said. Making us all laugh including Steve despite him self.

"Eh I'll just us it against you when I need something." I said.

"Ok." Sadie said holding her arms out as a signal from he to pick her up,"hopefully your better at this then Steve is. He's way to rouge." She said as I picked her up and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

* * *

Dally's P.O.V. 

"Thanks Shepard." Sadie said as Tim walked out of the Curtis house.

"Yep." he said. Two bit and I staring after him wide eyes and jaws dropped.

"How in hell's all mighty name did you manage to get Tim Shepard to carry you here?" I asked after a few seconds.

She shrugged,"I asked him to and he did it." she said.

I learn a lesson that day. Sadie was an extremely manipulative person and could probably get me to rip my our arm off and hit my self with it if she wanted to.

* * *

Moral of the chapter: For Sadie nothings impossible. 

That the chapter hoped you enjoyed cause it took me about two hours of thinking of random things to put in it and then another two hours of typing my little hands off the get it all down (not really). By the way I also have noting against Hank Williams but most the Greasers seem to so I have to be in character. Now you may review this.


	12. Banana? or Steve?

K here you people are ch. no. 11.

* * *

Sadie's P.O.V. 

I leaned my head against Soda's feeling extreamly dizzy. It had been three days sense I'd eaten anything and it was begining to take it's tole on me,"Hey Sadie you ok?" Soda asked. His voice seemed like it was coming from far away.

"Soda where are we going?" I aslked my voice sounding weak and frail.

"Sad you just asked that like thirty seconds ago." Came a voice I knew. I though it was Two bit's but I didn't know.

"Sadie we're are my house I'm gonna put you down on the couch ok?" I heard Soda say.

"No stay with me." I said.

There was a short pause before Soda sighed,"Alright." he said. Then I felt him switch postitions and knew we were sitting on the couch.

"Here Soda make her eat it." I heard another voice say. Steve's I think.

"Alright," Soda said,"Sadie I need you to please eat this." He said pushing something against my lips.

I turned my head,"What it it?" I asked.

"A banana." Soda said trying to get me too eat it again.

"Come Sad eat it." I heard Two bit say.

"No." I said.

"Sadie eat it."

"No."

"Sadie."

"No!"

"Sadie eat it or I'll kiss you." Steve said.

"Ok that's not even fair."I said crossing my arms.

"Choose one." Two bit said. I glared at him.

"Kiss Steve? Eat banana? Steve? Banana? Banana? Steve? Steve... Steve? Banana... Banana? Damn it this hard Steve and Banana are so alike!" I snapped. Earning a few chuckles from the gang.

"Come Sadie man you've gotta eat something." Johnney said. I sighed. I knew I wasn't getting out of this with out Steve's or the Banana touching my lips.

"Fine Soda give me the evil hell banana." I said. Soda put it in front of my mouth and I yook a small bite off it,"happy?" I said after swollowing it.

"Sadie eat the whole thing." Two bit said.

"Screw you and the banana." I said.

Two bit raised an eyebrow,"So I guess you want Steve to kiss you then?"

"No." I sighed and took another bite of the banana.

* * *

"There now was that so hard?" Steve asked. 

"Bite me." I said.

"Love to," Steve said,"but I won't."

"Why do I have a feeling that, that was a peverted comment?" Soda asked.

"Because it is." I said.

"Oh." he said.

"Ah Soda some times you can be oh so dence." I said.

"Yeah and that's why you love me." Soda said.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Soda." I said.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean!" Soda said.

"It means that not the reason I love you. And Steve we're talking in the friend way so shut up." I said noticing to look Steve had on his face.

"Yeah ok sure I'll just leave you to 'friends' alone now." Steve said as he got up and walked out of the room.

"Screw you Steve!" I called after his.

"Naw I know you want Soda more then me." Steve called from the other room.

"Oh your so, SO lucky I can't walk right now!" I called. Then noticed Dally sitting on the floor next to nthe couch,"Dally mic Daller Dallums think you coud pretty pretty please punch Stevie mic yuck yucks in the face for me?" I asked making my self look as cute an innocent as posible.

"Why din't you have Soda do it?" He asked.

"Because I am sitting on Soda and I am comfortable and there for do not want Soda to move or I would have him punch Steve." I said. Then gave him a puppy dog face.

He sighed,"Fine." he said and got up walking ito the kitchen.

Soda looked at me wide eyed,"You are amazing." he said.

"Thank you." I said,"hey let go to the lot."

Soda shrugged and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he stood up holding me bridle style. Then walked house of his house and towards the lot.

* * *

Short I know but the more reviews I get the faster I will update.

* * *


	13. Suit cases be gone

Here you are the next chapter enjoy the product of my lack of life.

* * *

Dally's P.O.V. 

"And you listened to her!" Steve yelled from his place on the ground.

"What can I say she's and extremely manipulative person. We're talking about the Sadie who get Tim Shepard to carry her here. Remember?" I said.

"So!? You didn't have to listen to her." Steve said. Two bit who had over come his laughing walked over.

"Trust me Steve he did. Sadie almost always gets what she with th height and ability to look innocent and adorable." He said then walked over to the fridge and grabbed a beer.

"Dally giving in to an adorable face? What is the world coming to?" Steve said standing up and walking in to the living room,"Hey were it Sadie and Soda?" He called.

"Went to the lot." Two bit called.

"Ok I'm gonna go and make sure they're not making out among other things!" Steve said and a second later the door slammed shut.

* * *

Sadie's P.O.V. 

I glanced at Soda before I when back to thinking of more ways to protest.,"Let's see here... Not hunger strike didn't work out because my uniform came yesterday. Two bit won't let my run around naked or in my under wear so that's out. " I thought to my self.

"Hey Sadie are you gonna do another strike?" Soda asked.

"If I can think of another on. I'm still thinking the clothing strike one isn't a bad idea." I said.

"Two bit'll make you wear cloths though." Soda said.

"He can make me wear something I burned."

"Your gonna burn all your cloths?"

"No...,"I said the trailed off,"oh my god I could get some to hide them for me!" I said basically shouted out.

"Hide what?" Asked a voice I turned to see Steve.

"Nothing." I said.

"Oh my god are you pregnant?"

"WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!!! NO! ARE YOU CALLING MY FAT!" I yelled.

"Whoa no calm down just a guess as to what your getting someone to hide for you." Steve said. I glared.

"You're an ass Steve."

"Yeah but I'm your favorite ass." Steve said.

"Na I'd have to say Tim Shepard is my favorite ass. Feel free to get something perverted out of that but say it out loud and I will kill you...or have Soda kill you for me."

"Then what does that make me!" Steve asked. Ignoring my threat

"My second favorite ass." I said.

"Am I your favorite anything?"

"You're my favorite jack ass." I said

Soda laughed,"Theres a difference?"Soda asked.

"Yes." I said.

* * *

Soda's P.O.V. 

It's been a week sense the day at the lot and Sadie has tried everything imaginable to try and get out of going to boarding school failing miserably each time. School was gonna be starting soon and she only had two more days before she'd be leaving for Boston. I sat on her bed and watched as she stared at her suit cases. A deep glare in her gaze as if she though if she glared at them long enough they'd disappear. I glanced over at the door way as Two bit and Steve walked in,"You know Sadie it doesn't matter how long or hard you glare at them they're not gonna get up and run off." Steve said sitting next to me.

"Shut up Steve just shut up." Sadie snapped with sudden fury.

Two bit sighed and sat down next her. She sat a foot away from the suit cases on the floor,"Come on Sadie you act like you're going away forever. You'll be back." He said. Sadie didn't say anything. Just glanced at him before she got up and walked out of the room. A few seconds later we heard the door close and knew she'd left.

"Man she's taking this real hard." Steve said.

"Yeah." Two bit sighed.

"You gonna go find her?" I asked. It was starting to get dark out and Two bit didn't really like the idea of her being out at this time with out at least one of the gang.

"You mind doing it? Cause if I ask her to come back she won't. Your a lot more sensitive then me." Two bit stated.

"Ok." I said and walked out.

* * *

Sadie's P.O.V. 

I sighed walking as far as I could from people I knew and so far I'd only seen Curly Shepard who said a swift and shy-ish hi and quickly walked off. I was pitch dark out the only light coming room the street lights as I walked. I really didn't feel like going house that moment because I knew that Two bit was gonna lecture me about walking the streets alone. I thought about where I was gonna go but was called out of my thoughts when I heard foot step and looked up to see a guy standing in front of me I paused for a moment and decided to ignore him and continued walking,"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

I stopped and turned to him,"I'm not obliged to answer that ape face." I said. I had picked up some of my brother's insults and it was clearly showing.

"Lippy huh?" He said and stepped closer.

"You know picking on little girls doesn't make you look tuff just makes you look like a wimp." I said calmly.

"You're obviously not from around here because girls around here know to run when confronted by a hood." he said.

"I don't _run_ away from anyone. I _walk_ away _slowly_ daring people like you to follow me." I said.

"Ya'll sure ain't like the girls around here then." he said.

"I've been told." I said coolly.

"Ya'll heading some where cause it's just flat out stupid to wonder around this part of town alone." he said.

"What so special about this part of town?" I asked.

"This is Brumly territory." he said a bit of pride laced his voice.

"Who?" I asked.

"You don't know who the Brumly gang is?" he asked

"No." I said then saw movement behind him and saw Curly Shepard and my chance to leave,"I'd love to learn but my uh boyfriend is here." I said and ran over to him thanking the lord that he was taller then me,"Hey honey," I said and then under my breath I said,"play along." He spotted the guy and did as I hissed at him to do wrapping his arm around the small of my back and we started walking away.

After a few blocks he stopped,"Ok it's safe." he said.

I let out a sigh,"Thanks for that Curly."I said.

"No problem. But why were you with Brumly?" He asked.

"I went for a walk and he stopped me. by the way who?" I asked.

"Oh yeah forgot you were from Boston for a second that guy is the leader of the Brumly gang." He said.

"Oh." I said,"Mind walking me back to my house so Two bit won't kill me for being out alone also in cause anyone else trys to jump me?" I asked.

"Sure, Tim'll be pissed that I'm late and that I woke him up but if I tell him I was helping you out he'll be ok with it." He said and we began walking towards my place.

* * *

K theres the chapter I had a major writers block about half way through it and couldn't think of anything to put in so I had to take a break and the all of a sudden the Curly Shepard and and the Brumly leader showing up hit me and I was all YES!...Anyways Review please. 


	14. Last day

Here the chapter...

* * *

Soda's P.O.V. 

I walked the night time streets listening for the familiar voice that would lead me to Sadie. But heard nothing. I lead against a wall an looked up at the sky,"Sadie where are you?" I said a little louder then I meant to.

"Why? Curtis what happened to her?" Asked a voice and I looked to see it belonged to Tim Shepard.

"She ran off and Two bit asked me to look for her I can't find her." I said. I had to find her if anything happened to her I'd blame my self and it was driving my insane.

"Do you know any particular direction she might have been heading in?" He asked in a calm voice.

"No I have no idea where she is!" I snapped the stress finally getting to me.

"Whoa Curtis breath man freaking out's not gonna help you find her." he said.

I sighed,"Your right." I said sighing once more. Tim leaned his shoulder on the same wall.

"Look I'll help you look for her." He said after a second.

I looked at him,"Why? What's helping me find Sadie do for you?' I asked. I knew Tim Shepard almost always did things only because they some how benefit him.

He mouth tilted up wards in a small bitter grim smirk, the closes thing he'd ever get to a smile,"Sleep," he said,"I don't know why but theres just something about Sadie that actual makes me give a damn. Something about her that makes me care if anything bad were to happen to her," he paused for a second,"I thinks it's something in her smile."

"Yeah she's got an amazing smile," I agreed,"Her smiles different from the other girls around here. Their's are cheap and fake and all the same. Sadie's is genuine and pure." I said. Really I think it was something her eyes thats made me so attracted to her. but her smile also helped it.

"Ain't that the truth," Tim said,"now lets find her." I nodded my head and then we both started walking.

* * *

I let out a sigh of frustration and punch the brick wall of a building. I could tell Tim was getting annoyed even thought he tried not to show it,"We're never gonna find her!" I said out loud. 

"And just who might you be finding?" Asked a familiar voice. I whipped around and saw Sadie unscathed walking with Curly Shepard.

"Sadie!" I said as they approached.

"Hey Curly did you keep Sadie here safe?" Tim asked. Sounding calm as ever.

"He sure did,"Sadie said wrapping her arms around his neck and hanging from his back,"punched out some guy who tried to pick me up." she finished.

The grim smirk crossed Tim's face,"Good going kid."Tim said.

* * *

Tim's P.O.V. 

"Hey Tim," Sadie said then turned to Soda,"you were looking for me weren't you?" she asked suddenly looking guilty. That look was going to be the end of me. It was killing me. Then again so did her smile. But this was more of a got-stabbed-in-the-heart-by- your-girl-then-as-you-lay-there-on-the-ground-bleeding-she-calls-you-a-sick-lying-bastard-because-she's-crazy-and-saw-you- hangin-out-with-one-of-your-female-friends-and-thought-you-were-cheating-on-her-so-she-killed-you kind of feeling that I was getting of that look. Sadie's smile now that was something I could get high off.

The guilt look must have gotten to Curtis because he shook his head and said don't,"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're safe." he said. Man is that kid was hooked.

She let go of Curly. A smile returning to her face,"Hey Curtis I'm thinkin' you should probably get Sadie here home." I said.

He looked at me for a second then nodded,"Yeah I will thanks Tim." he said as he and Sadie turn and walked away.

I watched them go,"There goes my high feeling." I thought.

"Man that Sadie sure is one pretty girl." Curly said from beside me.

"Yeah." I said. Curly shrugged and we both turned and walked in the opposite direction.

* * *

Two bit's P.O.V. 

"Screw you Steve I wasn't even with Soda the whole time!" I heard be yelled and thought we Sadie's home. Then about a minute later Sadie walked in to the living room where I was sitting. Steve and Soda with her.

"The who were you with?" Steve asked.

"Sorry detective Jack S. Ass but I don't feel the need to answer your questions." Sadie said and sat down next to me.

"Where you been kid?" I asked. I wasn't really in the mood for hounding her about it but it was my job.

"She was with Soda here on a bench some where sucking faces." Steve said earning a punch from Soda and a death glare that could kill from Sadie.

"Walking." Sadie said ignoring Steve

"With?"

"Curly Shepard." She said. How was it she alway managed to be hangin' out with most random and hood like people in Tulsa?

"Hey me and Steve should probably be heading out of here."Soda said.

"Yeah." I said.

"See you guys later." Sadie said.

* * *

Sadie's P.O.V. 

I sighed as I laid in my bed. Today was may last day in Tulsa tomorrow I would wake up on a plane of in Boston,"This sucks." I said. Then let sleep crawl over me.

* * *

Oh my god last day. Then it's Hello Boston. Anyways... review.

* * *


	15. Planes

Next chapter. This is it.

* * *

Sadie P.O.V. 

I stared out the window of the car watching the passing trees, people, cars, buildings and what every else there was. We were heading to the air port now. We being Me Two bit Soda Steve Dally Johnney and Ponyboy. All crushed into one car. The definition of can't breath. I looked at the faces of my friends I wasn't gonna be seeing them for like ever and it was really killing me. I've never felt so attached to people before. Before...before I used too just come and go from place to place not feeling. Not caring. I just moved through life as everything passed in an unreal numbed blur. But now nothing was numb everything was quite real. And I was going to miss this severely. I could with losing everything I was about to lose except on thing. The people. Two bit my brother and for the first time I felt like he was. I was going to miss having that bond. Steve and his Jack ass-ness. I was going to miss that. Johnney and his denim and shy-ness. I was going to mis that. Ponyboy and his sexy name and intelligence. I was going to miss that. Dally and his hood like ways. I was going to miss that. Soda... and everything about him. I was going to miss him,"This sucks." I said out loud.

"Shoot kid you'll be back." Dally said with a sigh.

"Yeah but not for a long time." I said.

"Shoot Sadie you act like its ten years." Johnney said.

"Mine as well be." I said. Cause in my mind it was.

* * *

Soda's P.O.V. 

I sighed as we stepped out of the car. Sadie was leaving and the next time I saw her was probably gonna be next summer. Sadie looked at the entrance that would lead to her flight then turned to us. She said her good bye's then she turned to me,"Soda come with me for a second." She said. I nodded and followed her. She stopped when we were out of view of the gang.

"I guess this is good bye for a little while huh?" I said. Sadie looked at me with pain in her eyes.

"Yeah. Man I'm sure gonna miss it here with all of you guys." Sadie said. That sad look was murder. Stabbing its razor sharp knife strait into my heart.

"Yeah thing just won't feel right with out you." I said. I looked down at my feet

"Soda..." Sadie said then trailed off. I looked up at her. I thought I was gonna die. She was holding back tears. Then suddenly she threw her self at me wrapping her arms around he and sobbed into my chest I wrapped my arms around her,"your the best thing I got out of being here." she said looking up at me again. A single tear streaming down her face.

"Sadie..." I started but trailed off lost for words. I had no idea what to say. After a few more seconds Sadie let go and stepped back. We heard the call for her flight,"you should probably get going." I said. Suddenly she whipped around and before I knew what happened she kissed me then turned and ran toward her flight. I watched her go. To awe struck to do anything else.

* * *

Sadie's P.O.V. 

I crossed my arms as I sat in my seat ignoring the flight attendant's instructions on whatever she was talking about. I closed my eyes I was tired I didn't sleep at all last night. The last thing I thought about before sleep came over me was chocolate and how much I hated it when people wore red ties. Then sleep to over me.

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked out the window. The sky was dark and the stars were shining brightly,"Damn I must have been sleeping for." I said out loud. 

"Yeah you were and you were murmuring something about soda." Said a voice. I turned to see a girl sitting next to me. She had long black hair that went about to her shoulders and midnight blue eyes and looked to be about my age,"oh sorry I forgot to introduce my self. My names Gabby. I'm from Stillwater Oklahoma. How about you?" she asked. (real place)

"My names Sadie Matthews. I'm from Tulsa Oklahoma and am on my way to boarding school in Bosron. Sadly." I said.

"Hey so am I. What school?" she asked.

"River spell." I said (Not real as far as know).

"Me too. Do you have you dorm paper's on you?" I nodded and handed them to her. After pulling them out of my pocket. She pulled her's out of her hand bag (she was wearing a skirt) and looked at the two of the,"We're in the same room." she said handing the papers back to me. I shoved them back in my pocket,"So why were you saying things about Soda in your sleep?" she asked.

I sighed,"I'll tell you later." I said.

"Ok." Gabby said

* * *

Theres the chapter. y the way I had no idea what I was talking about half the time I've never been to a boarding school or an air port.

* * *


	16. Stupid

Here the next chapter hope you love it. And please don't kill me for sending Sadie to Boston. For if you do there will be no more updates and no one will get to find out what happens next... And to those wondering this story is no where near done!

* * *

Sadie's P.O.V. 

I sighed as I flopped down on my bed in my'n and Gabby's and one other girl we haven't met yet's dormroom.I closed my eyes and must have dozed off because I woke to Gabby shaking my shoulder,"Hey Sadie wake up." She said.

"Wa-huh?" was all I managed to say as I opened my eyes which were instantly stung by the bright florescent light. I glared at it, "Stupid light." I thought. Then noticed that that there was one other face looking down at me beside's Gabby's. I sat up and looked at the girl. She had red hair like mine and green Grey eyes with glasses,"Hi I'm Sadie Matthews. I'm from Tulsa Oklahoma." I said with a smile.

"Hi I'm Promise Stevens. I'm from Tulsa to." She said a bit shyly.

"And I'm Gabby Prescott!" Gabby said happily. I laughed.

"Someone had a little to much coffee today. Huh Promise?" I said. She laughed and nodded her head but said nothing.

"Sadie you said you'd tell me about why you were saying soda in your sleep." Gabby said. I flinched as memory caught up with me.

"Oh yeah. You wanna hear to Promise?" I said.

"Yeah. This should be interesting." She said as she and Gabby climbed on to my bed and the three of us sat cross legged.

I sighed,"Well it all started after my dad died and I had to move to Tulsa with my mother and brother. My brother's name is Keith but every one calls him Two bit cause he's always has to get his tow bit's worth into everything he's 18. Two bit can't stop making wise crack to save his life." I said describing my brother,"well when I went down to Tulsa I met the gang of teen ages he hangs out with. Theres names are Dallas Winston Steve Randle Johnney Cade Ponyboy Curtis and Sodapop Curtis. Well I gt really close to them. Especially Sodapop and Steve," I paused for a second,"and well I don't know I guess I might of fallen for Soda." I said.

"Wow! Your life is like one of those sad romance movies!" Gabby said.

"Tell us about the guys in the gang." Promise said. Rolling her eyes at Gabby.

"Ok." I said and began describing the gang.

* * *

First day of Class 

"And farther more that language will not be tolerated!" Miss. Blager snapped at me. I had said the damn when she told us she had seven children and now here she was bitting my head off about it.

I rolled my eyes,"Stupid science teacher." I thought.

* * *

Detention (come on how many people didn't expect TWO BIT'S sister to get detention on the first day?) 

I tapped my pencil and looked up at the clock. I sighed ten minutes left. I looked back down at the science homework I was currently working on. The question said 'Create a hypotheses on what will happed after the bag of chips is left open for one week.' I stared at it,"What the flip is a hypotheses?" I thought then glared at the paper,"stupid science homework." I thought. Then I shoved it into my binder as the bell rang signaling we could leave. I walked down the hall out of the building and to the dorm house which had my dorm room in it.

I threw down my stuff and flopped down on my bed with a sigh. The only other one in the room was Promise she was reading a book. I sighed once more as I reached for my homework and hypotheses it out all over my bed,"Hypotheses through. I look it up in the dictionary." I thought and walked over the desk grabbing the dictionary. I sat down at the desk and looked through the dictionary after a few minutes of looking I got board,"Eh screw this." I said and slammed the dictionary shut,"Stupid dictionary." I thought.

Promise looked up,"What word were you looking for?" she asked.

"Hypotheses." I said.

"A hypotheses is an educated guess basically." she said.

I blinked,"Oh ok thanks Promise." I said and went back over to my bed to do my homework. I had so much for the first day,"Stupid teachers." I thought.

* * *

It took me about two more hours to finish my home work I was now talking to Promise. Man that girl had tough her parents were dead and she was left alone. Promise was eighteen but was held back one year cause she wouldn't talk. She was left every thing her parents ever had. She was real rich. She was probably labeled a soc back in Tulsa but she was nothing like a soc. Not in anyway. She was kind of like me in a way. Real wisecracking. A smart ass. But she was also a lot more shy then I was,"But anyways tell me about your self." Promise said. 

"Well I live on the south side of Tulsa. Most my friends are greasers all though a few are full on hoods. Like from the Shepard's gang." I said.

"Hey you said you knew Dallas Winston right?" Promise asked.

"Yeah. He's kid of a hood but he's ok. I'm pretty good friends with him. We like to steal stuff together. Stole a nice belt off some soc for him just last week. Got ten dollars for it." I said.

"You steal belts? Thats so cool!" Promise said.

"Yeah comes in handy when people won't to punch you out but have to catch you first." I said with a laugh. Promise laughed to.

"Hey guys! What are we talking about?" Gabby said coming into the room.

"Hey Gabby." I said.

"Hi Gabby." Promise said. Now Gabby was real pretty. Very socey. But not in the bad way. She was just real high class.

"Did you know Sadie can steal belts off people when there wearing them!" Promise said to her.

"Really? Oh that's tuff!" She said. Man she was bubbly.

"Yeah... I call it my specialty. My brother Two bit he's the best shop lifter you'll ever meet." I said with a smile.

"Your brother. Two bit. He sounds like a character." Promise said. She was right. He was. I'd never admit it out loud but I really admired him. I think Promise did to. From the look in her eye. Probably because he was out going and brave to her from what I've told them about him.

"Yeah he sure is." I said after a few seconds.

* * *

K theres the next chapter. Sorry but I might not get the next one up today (School homework hell) Anyways I will try. review. please?

* * *

Submit Review Report Possible Abuse Add Story to Favorites Add Story to Story Alert Add Author to Favorites Add Author to Author Alert Add Story to C2 Archive

* * *


	17. Really gone

Here the next chapter...WOW! I never thought that the story would end up being so popular with people! I'm so proud! Annnnyways you go ahead and read will I think of some more material...

* * *

Soda's P.O.V. 

I laid in my bed with Ponyboy staring up at the ceiling. I just really couldn't believe she was gone. Not here. Some where else. Out of Tulsa. Not here! In Boston. In a boarding school. Not here. A thousand miles away. And most of all not here! I just couldn't seem to wrap my mind around that one simple fact. Sadie was gone. No I couldn't get that through. It would not reach me. Not at all not in anyway. I would always expect her to walk in with Two bit every morning. I felt a bit lost with out her shenanigans and Steve making dirty jokes. I guess I let my self get to attached to that life. Now it was gone and I didn't know what to do. I sighed this was not going to get the better of me. No way no how. Never. And with that on my mind sleep came with it's blissful darkness.

* * *

I opened my eye's when I felt a prod in my side a and rolled over to see Ponyboy,"Come on Sodapop you have to go to work." he said then left the room.Work. The last place I needed to be. 

"Oh well." I said with a sigh and sat up getting out of bed. I walked out of my room and into the living room. Two bit was watching mickey and Ponyboy and Johnny were playing poker and from what I could see which was Johnny's hand. He had this thing game down. I walked into the kitchen and searched for some chocolate cake.

"Hey Soda." Two bit said. Seeming to magically appear next to me.

"Morning Two bit." I said.

"What's up with you lately man you seem so down all the time." He said leaning against the counter beer in hand. My feelings for Sadie wasn't really something I felt Two bit should know about. Not yet anyways.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said. Pulling some chocolate cake out of the fridge.

"Mhm I'm so sure." Two bit said sarcstically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said looking at him.

Two bit shrugged taking a sip of his beer,"That you're not fooling me and I know somethings on your mind and I'm not gonna quite bugging you till you tell me." he said.

"But I am telling you. Nothing!" I half said half wined. Two bit chuckled to him self.

"Yeah ok Soda. If your gonna lie at least don't sound like a sea loin on steroids doing it." Two bit said. I had to laugh.

"Whats so funny?" Steve asked coming into the kitchen.

"Hey Steve!" Two bit yelled.

"Two bit shut up I have and head ache and a half." Steve said putting a had on his head. Two bit and I looked at each other.

"STEVE WERE YOU DRINKING LAST NIGHT!?" we both yelled as loud as we could. Steve cringed in pain then started chasing us. Both me and Two bit laughing hysterically.

* * *

At the lot Steve finally gave up chasing us and went back to the house. Me and Two bit were just starting to over come the laughing fit we were in,"Shoot Soda," Two bit gasped,"that wasn the first," he gasped again,"smile I've seen on you in days.' He said then dropped to the ground. 

"Oh really?" I asked dropping down next to him.

"Yeah first one sense Sadie left." He murmured.

I wasn't sure if I was supposed to hear it but I did and said,"What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing." Two bit said.

"Really now?" I said.

"Yeah really ape face." Two bit said and laughed lightly. I chuckled to. Good old Two bit.

"What are you two lunatics doing on the ground?" Asked Dally as he walked over.

"Eh laying here." Two bit said.

"No duh. Why? It's freezing out here." Dally said.

"Cause if we go back to my house Steve will kill us." I said.

"Yeah kids so hung over and he won't admit it." Two bit said with a chuckle. Dally smiled devilishly.

"Oh this should be fun," He said,"hey Two bit Soda I'll probably be back." I said stepping over us he started running to my house.

"Man am I glad Dally doesn't wear skirts." Two bit said suddenly. I busted out laughing and so did he.

"Oh," laugh,"God,"laugh,"Two,"laugh,"Bit."I choked out laughing,"I," laugh,"think,"laugh,"we all,"laugh,"are."

"Shoot kid,"Two bit said starting to over come his laughter,"ain't that the truth." he finished.

I sat up to,"I don't remember the last time I laughed that hard." I said.

"I do. It was back on your first Tim meeting Sad." Two bit said.

"Oh yeah! The ugly thing!" I said. Remembering how Two bit said they looked alike and she had asked if he thought she was ugly. I sighed,"Good times good times." I said.

"Yeah. Sure has been a bit dull around here with Sadie gone and all." Two bit said crossing his arms behind his head. I rolled over on my stomach and propped myself up on my elbows.

I glance at Two bit and thought,"Should I tell him?" I thought about it. If I had a sister and Two bit liked her I'm pretty sure he'd tell me first. Then Pony and Darry. I sighed it was now or never,"She's really gone huh?" I said deciding to slip in to it causally.

"Yeah," Two bit said,"I miss having her around. She sure made things interesting."

"Yeah." I said,"Uh Two bit? Can I tell you something?" I asked.

"Yeah sure shoot." Two bit said returning to his normal position.

"You won't skin me alive?"

"No?" Two bit said looking at me like I am crazy.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Look Soda here's my switch, Two bit said and handed me his prized ten inch switch blade,"now tell me." he said.

I took a deep breath,"I'minlovewithyoursister!" I said.

"Wait whoa slow down what? I didn't get any of that." Two bit said sitting up.

I stood up and sighed,"Two bit I love your sister." I said. Two bit just stared at me awe struck. I couldn't take the look I ran toward the DX.

* * *

Awwww Soda confessed his love for Sadie to...Two bit...but thats not the point! Um yeah please review now... 


	18. I hate it here

Next chapter!!!! Yaay.

* * *

Two bit's P.O.V. 

I stared after Soda for a second. Then I got up and ran after him. He sure wasn't as fast as Ponyboy but it still wasn't easy fro me to catch him. When I was close enough I took a flying leap and tackled him to the ground,"Two bit I'm sorry I didn't me too-" Soda began but I cut him off.

"Sodapop Curtis will you shut up. I ain't mad at you. Shit happens no one can control it." I said. Gasping for breath.

"Really? You're ok with that?" He asked.

"Shoot kid I'd rather it be you then some one like Dally or Shepard. Either of them." I said. It was true cause Sadie like all out the people that I just named. I don't think she really thought of them in a dating way but she was friends with them and well I'd rather her not be dating JD's.To be truth full I think Shepard spends a little to much time around Sadie.

"So you think I'm the best choice for Sadie?" Soda asked. Brightening up a little.

"Ok I wouldn't go that far." I said teasing him.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!" Soda said.

"Posh that you're just barely better then a JD and also you have a weird hair cut." I said an busted out laughing as Soda chased me around the lot.

* * *

Sadie's P.O.V. 

I laid on Gabby's bed with Gabby and Promise. We were at the moment all in our pajama's and looking at one of Gabby's magazines. I was wearing a short silky night dress with a pair of short boxers. Promise a pair of boy's boxers and a tank top and Gabby was wearing a lacy night dress with out any shorts. We were currently looking at a picture of a guy in a pink tucks ,"I wish my man would wear a pink Turks." I said then the three of us busted out laughing.

"Oh God oh God oh God, Sadie you don't even have a guy." Gabby said through laughter.

"Pusha we don't know that." I said.

"Yes we do. You told us." Promise said through her laughter.

"Psh I could have been lying." I said.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Gabby said. After a few minutes our laughter died down and we relaxed flipping once more through the magazine. Me making wisecracks at pretty much every page.

"Well that was the most fun I've ever had looking at half naked women and guy's with long beards." Promise said. I laughed lightly.

"Yeah same here." I said.

"Sure was the most interesting." Gabby said with a smile. Gabby had perfect teeth to match her perfect looks.

"So now what?" I asked.

"Can you tell us some more about your greaser friends in Tulsa?" Gabby asked.

"Sure." I said. After I told them about the time I stole a soc's belt and got ten dollar's from Dally for doing it everything was silent again. I though about it. I sure did miss Tulsa more then anything. Promise and Gabby did help make things more easy but I still hated missing everything. Suddenly I was hit by something and sat up,"I need to go back." I said.

"What?" Gabby said as she and Promise sat up.

"I just realized how much I hate it here. You two are the only thing I like about here. I HAVE to get out of here. I'm not kidding" I said.

"If you're gonna break out I wanna come." Promise said.

"Oh my god I wanna come to!" Gabby said.

"Great but how are we gonna get out of here and then how are we gonna get back to Tulsa?" Promise asked.

"I could easily get my self kicked out." I said.

"That's not the way." Promise said.

I sighed,"I know bu I can't stay here. I NEED to get home." I said. The stood up and walked over to the door.

"Hey Sadie were are you going?" Gabby called.

"I'll be back." I said and walked out down the hall and in to then night's chilly air. Wearing a short night dress boxers and no shoes. I walked until I found a phone booth and stepped inside. I took out the little money that I had on me and put it in and dialed the number. Then waited.

* * *

Promise's P.O.V. 

"Oh my god Sadie! we have to go get her!" Gabby yelled and started toward the door. I reached out and grabbed her arm. She turned to me.

I shook my head,"Give her some time alone." I said.

"But Promise she gonna freeze or or or get kidnapped!" Gabby exclaimed then started fretting about everything that might happen to Sadie.

"Gabby Gabby Gabby Gabby Gabby Gabby Gabby Gabby Gabby Gabby Gabby Gabby Gabby Gabby Gabby Gabby Gabby Gabby Gabby Gabby Gabby Gabby Gabby Gabby Gabby Gabby Gabby Gabby Gabby Gabby Gabby Gabby Gabby Gabby GABBY!" Shouted after getting tired of repeating her name.

"What!" Gabby said.

"Calm down. This is Sadie we're talking about. She's a street girl who lives in the most dangerous part of Tulsa. She can handle anything the secluded side of Boston can throw at her. You dig?" I said. It was true. Sadie could handle almost anything it seemed like. She was just that kind of girl.

"Yeah you're right Promise." Gabby said and we sat back down on our beds,"Sadie really can take almost anything."

"Yeah she's amazing like that." I said laying down and looking up at the ceiling.

* * *

Theres the chapter. Can you guys guess who Sadie called? I'll give you a hint it was NOT Steve...or Johnny. Anyways hope you all loved it I did. Please review now. Thank you. 


	19. Plan out

Here you are the next chapter week end YEAH!!!! I can now spend ever moment of my time writing this. (I don't mind though because I LOVE writing this)

* * *

Sadie's P.O.V. 

I waited for what seemed like hours but was only seconds as the phone rang on the other end. Finally I heard a voice at the other end,"Yeah?"

"Shepard!" I yelled.

"Sadie! Man what's a matter are you ok?" He asked from the other side of the line. Suddenly sounding a bit freaked out.

"No Tim I need to get back to Tulsa." I said. Feeling tears sting my eyes and threaten to fall down my face.

"Wow are you going to down that?" He said.

"Never mind how I'm gonna do it I just need you to come up here." I said.

I heard his sigh from the other end then he said,"Alright give me ten days I'll be there."

I sighed,"Alright you know where to go?" I asked.

"Yeah."He said.

"Alright then bye." I said.

"See ya." He said then the line went dead. There was a reason I called Tim Shepard and not on of the gang like Dally. I wasn't quiet sure Dally'd be able to get here. Also I'm not sure that Two bit won't some how find out if I were to call Dally. I sighed Two bit...

I put the last of the money I had on me into the phone and waited again for and answer,"Come on answer answer answer!" I said.

"Hello?"

"Two bit!" I shouted.

"Sadie? What's the matter? You sound all freaked out." My brother asked from the other end.

"Nothing I just needed to talk to you how is every one? Soda? Pony? Denim? Dal? Jack ass Steve? You?" I asked.

"We're all good Pony's getting all A's. Johnny's still wearing denim. Dal is still breaking laws. Steve's still a jack ass. Soda's well Soda. And me? I'm still the lovable wiser cracker." Two bit said.

"That's good well tell them I said hi ok?" I said.

"Yeah hey Sadi-" He started but then the line went dead.

"Damn it!" I yelled and slammed the phone back on the hook. I leaned against the booth wall and slid down to a sitting position,"Stupid hell phone from hell and all its evil hellish hell-ness go strait to hell then come back so I can damn you back down to hell." I said glaring at the phone. Then after damning the pay phone for about a half an hour strait I stood up and walked out of the phone booth. I hugged my self as I walked,"Damn it I should have brought a coat I'm freezing!" I said. Then as if that wasn't bad enough it started to snow! I glared at the falling fakes,"Oh that's just great." I said and started running.

* * *

When I came to the door I noticed there was no light from under it so I carefully unlocked the door opened it closed it all went to the our room's bathroom. Turning on the shower I slipped out of my night cloths an it to the shower. I let out a huge sigh as the warm water ran over my body and I sunk down to the floor,"Stupid cold weather." I said. Then after an hour or so I turned the water off and got out.

* * *

I blinked open my eyes open when I felt some one shake me gently,"Sadie?" came a voice. 

"Hey Sadie come on wake up." Came another.

"I'm awake." I said sitting up.

"Where'd you go?" Gabby asked. I looked at the clock 5:00 AM.

"I needed to make a few calls I got us a ride to Tulsa." I said.

"Really!?" Gabby asked.

"Yeah. You remember Tim Shepard?" I asked.

"Yeah you told us about him." Promise said.

"Well he'll be up here in about ten days," I said,"we have until then to get out of here." I said.

"Alright thats a fair deal." Promise said.

"Yeah the three of us should be able to make it out by then." Gabby said with an excited smile. I smiled back and nodded.

* * *

Tim's P.O.V. 

I sat on my couch looking at a blank tv screen,"Hey Tim what's going on?" Curly asked walking in to the room.

I shook my head,"I'm going to Boston to help out a run away." I said.

"Sadie? She ran away from the boarding school?" Curly asked. I nodded,"How will you know where to find her?"

"I know where the school is she's told me before." I said standing up.

"I wanna come." Curly said.

I rolled my eyes and sighed I didn't have time to argue with him I needed to make it to Boston in ten days,"Find lets go now." I said and we walk out of the house to my car.

"Yeah! Road trip!" He yelled as we got into the car. I smacked my forehead. This was going to be a long long LONG drive.

* * *

Two bit's P.O.V. 

I slowly put the phone down on the hook,"Hey who was that?" Soda asked from beside me. Me Steve and Soda were sitting on my couch at my house when Sadie called.

"My sister," I said,"She says high."

Soda nodded and Steve said,"Is she ok?"

"Yeah I think so she must have been using a pay phone though." I said.

"Why did the line go dead?" Soda asked a fearful look in his eyes.

"Yeah but I didn't here any screams and she didn't sound urgent plus she wouldn't have called here if something back was happening." I said. Soda relaxed a little.

Steve looked at Soda and wrapped his arm around his shoulders,"Don't worry about it Sadie can take care of her self." he said.

"Yeah." I said and sat down next to Steve.

* * *

There's the chapter! the next one will most likely be up in a little while.

* * *


	20. So out of here

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy. Or die. Not really.

* * *

Sadie's P.O.V. 

I looked up at the clock and sighed. I had gotten detention almost every day of the two weeks I've been here (duh) and to day is the tenth day sense I called Shepard he was gonna be here tonight. I could wait to get back to my dorm room I need some coffee and candy. Both of which I happen to have in the room. I wanted to cry when I saw I would still be there for another hour. So I once again thought,"Stupid science teacher."

* * *

Gabby's P.O.V. 

I smiled at Promise who walked in to the room just getting back from the library. She had gotten out quite a few books and had to return them all today,"Hey Promise where's Sadie?" I asked.

Promise gave me a look and said,"Detention. Is she ever any where else?"

I thought about that for a minute. Then smiled again,"Oh yeah forgot Sadie couldn't stay out of trouble to save her life." I said

"Plus the science teacher is out to get her." Promise pointed out.

"Yeah that's true." I said. I looked over at the shelf. The only shelf in the room. It looked empty now that all Promise's books were gone. Sadie and I only had our school book up there which we were leaving here. I walked into the bath room and put all my make up in to it's carrying case. Walking back out of the bath room I dropped it on my bed which was between Sadie's which was on the door side and Promise's which was on the window side. I glanced over at Promise who was sitting on her bed reading a back pack next to her,"Aren't you going to pack all your stuff?" I asked.

Promise glanced up from her book,"I did its all right here." She said and signaled to the back pack.

"That's ALL you brought?" I asked. She nodded reading her book once more. I could n't believe someone as wealthy as Promise didn't five bags and at least two carry on's. I had two suit cases and one carry on. Even Sadie had a whole suit case. I shrugged All promise really did was read when she wasn't doing homework or stuff with us. Most of the books were from the library to. The book she was reading was one of three that she brought with her. With one last glance at Promise I walked over to the closet to get my clothes.

* * *

Promise's P.O.V. 

I glanced up from my book as the door slammed open and Sadie staggered in,"Sadie are you ok?" I asked.

"I- I- I- I- nee- nee- need-" She dropped onto the ground. I walked over to her,"I ne- need c- c- coffee." Sadie whispered.

I rolled my eyes,"There some in the coffee pot." I said and went back over to my book.

"So Promise get everything done that you need to get done today?" Sadie asked sitting down next to me with he mug of coffee.

"Yeah." I said closing my book and putting it in my back pack.

I watched as Sadie circled her thumb around the rim of the mug before taking a sip out of it. She was nervous,"Promise what are you and Gabby gonna do once we get to Tulsa?" She asked suddenly.

"Gabby's gonna stay with me. Her parents won't care she said and once I get there I'm gonna with draw along with Gabby from the school." I said. Sadie nodded,"Then I'll probably give your mother what she paid to school so you can stay in Tulsa." I added.

Sadie looked at me,"You don't have to do that." She said.

"Sadie to me two hundred and fifty is petty cash." I said.

"You're right but she won't take it." I said

"She will if you tell her it's from the school." I said.

"Hey you're right." She said.

* * *

Sadie's P.O.V. 

I stood there with Promise and Gabby in the freezing night air. We were waiting for Shepard to show. The three of us were still in out school uniforms which was a red plaid skirt that went down to our knee's, White knee socks, White shirt, Red sweater vest, and a red jacket which wasn't part of the uniform but was in the closet and it was warm,"Sadie are you sure he's gonna show?" Gabby asked.

"He better or I'll kick his ass next time i see him." I said.

"Is that him?" Promise asked as a car came toward us.

I looked at it,"Yep." I said as the car pulled over beside us. Then Him and Curly stepped out.

"Hey fugitive need a ride?" Tim said walking over to us. I smiled brightly and hugged him,"Whoa Sadie I can't breath." he said.

I let go,"Thank you so much for doing this for me." I said. Then I noticed him glance at Gabby and Promise,"Oh yeah this is Gabby Prescott and Promise Stevens they're coming with us." I said. Tim nodded.

"Hey Curly help them out with there stuff." He said. Curly nodded and walked over to Gabby and took her things. I followed him to the back and put my suit case in and he slammed the trunk door shut. Then we all got in- Curly Gabby and Promise in the back and Me in the front Tim the shover.

* * *

Promise's P.O.V. 

I sat nervously next to the boy that sat in the back next to me. I was in between Gabby and him. Sadie glanced back at us,"That's Curly Tim here's," She signaled to the guy driving as she said Tim,"younger brother."

"Hey there." Gabby said happily.

"Hi." I said quietly.

"Hey." Tim said.

"Hi." Curly said.

* * *

There you are Sadie's going back to Tulsa. With Promise and Gabby. How will they ft in? Find out. Review's are wanted and loved.

* * *


	21. Sadie's back back again

Alright here we go!

* * *

Sadie's P.O.V. 

"Finally out of that retched car!" I said stretching my limbs. I was night time. We were at Tim's house. After a ten day drive from Boston. Me Gabby and Promise had dropped out before we left.

"So now what?" Gabby asked.

"Hey Shepard mind if we stay the night at your house? I don't really feel like dealing with the wrath of my mother and possibly Two bit." I said.

"Yeah sure." Tim said.

"Thanks." I said and we all went in to his house.

* * *

I woke the next morning to something poking me in the fore head. I let out a groan and slapped what ever it was away,"Come on Sadie wake up you have to get home." Promise's voice rung in me ear. 

"All right all right I'm up." I said sitting up I was still wear the cloths from yesterday not that I really cared.

"Hey Sadie you need a ride to your house?" Tim called.

"Yeah sure. Are you and Gabby gonna come to my house first?" I asked Promise. She nodded.

"Then lets go." Tim said.

* * *

"Where the hell were you!!!!" Two bit yelled look so angry I shrunk back. 

"Please don't kill me almighty big brother of whom I love oh so very very much and whom keeps me warm and safe and loves me oh so much to." I said.

Two bit raised an eye brow,"Mom was really worried you know." he said calming down once more.

"Yeah I know but I dropped out of there and I'm going to school in Tulsa." I said.

Two bit shrugged,"Ok," then he looked at Gabby and Promise,"who are these to your librarians?" he asked. Gabby giggled lightly and Promise smiled but tried not to.

"This is Gabby Prescott she's from Stillwater and this is Promise Stevens she's from the south side of Tulsa but she's alright." I said.

"So you come to my door step with a soc and a the giggle bot three thousand huh?" Two bit said. Earning more giggles from Gabby,"Sounds like something you'd do. Get in here." He said moving so we could get in.

"Just put your bags any where." I said. They nodded and did so.

"So Sadie do tell how the hell did you get back to Tulsa?" Two bit asked sitting down on the couch I followed his example as did Promise and Gabby.

"That's for me t know and you to not know." I said. Two bit rolled his eye's but didn't press the subject any farther,"hey Two bit did you get your car fixed so we can go down to the Curtis's place?" I asked.

Two bit shrugged,"No but I can call Soda." Two bit said. I nodded my head. He let out a sigh and stood up walking into the next room where the phone is.After a few minutes he came back,"He's on his way."

"Yaay! I mean um that's tuff." I said. They all chuckled lightly.

* * *

"Hey Sadie I heard you escaped from school." Steve said. 

"Hey Steve I heard you escaped from the petting zoo." I said.

"You wish you could pet this."

"Yeah, yeah sure whatever Steve you just keep believing in that little religion of yours and running around with out a shirt on and tell me when you meet some on that wants to 'pet' you." I said

"You know you want me." Steve said doing a thing with his eyebrows.

"Yeah I want you. Want you to be hit by a car and then fall off a bridge into a river of… monkeys." I said. Soda cracked up laughing

"Monkeys?" he asked through his laughs.

"Yes it eating monkeys cause Steve doesn't count as a girl and there's no way in hell he's a guy." I said.

"At least I'm not anther one of Soda's sex toys." Steve said.

I glared at him, "Ain't it lovely how they great each other after two weeks?" Two bit said to Gabby and Promise.

"At least I can keep my pants on." I said and ran off with his belt.

"Damn it Sadie!" Steve yelled and ran after me.

"Soda go long!" I yelled and he started to run, "Two twenty two eleven forty seven, seven thousand three hundred and eighty five hut, hut tackle!" I yelled then through the belt then tackled Steve. We rolled around on the ground for a while but in the end Steve pinned me because of my lack of strength weight and size, "Ok you win now get off."

"Nope admit you'd pet this anytime first." He said.

"No Steve I won't. That would be lying. Lying is bad for your cholesterol. I refuse to have bad cholesterol." I said.

"Yeah Steve get off her before Soda gets jealous and throws spears at you." Dally said.

"Yeah good idea Dally." Steve said and stood up. I looked at him, "what?" I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow tapping my finger on my arm. Finally after a few seconds Steve got it and helped me up.

"Thank you." I said.

"Sadie! Go long…er!" Soda yelled and I started running. I caught the belt and ran.

"Come Sadie give it back." Steve said.

"Just admit you missed me and we'll drop it." I said.

"No!" Steve said and tackled me to the ground.

"Get off." I said after he pinned me again.

"Just admit you missed me and I'll let go." Steve said.

I glared at him, "Fine Steve-ee-kins I missed you." I said rolling my eyes.

Steve smiled evilly, "Missed me missed me now-"

"You finish that's sentence and I will cut you and I'm not talking in line either." I said with a glare.

Steve smirked, "You have to kiss me." He said then ran off as I chased him.

* * *

Soda's P.O.V. 

After waiting about ten minutes Steve got his belt back and Sadie stopped trying to kill him,"Sadie you gonna introduce us to your friends here?" Dally asked signaling to Gabby and Promise.

"Sure!" I said then walked over to them," This is Promise Stevens she from the south side but she awesome. And this is Gabby Prescott she's from Stillwater." I said. The I walked over to the guys,"This is Sodapop the," I stopped and hencing the air quotes I was doing,"sexy one. This is Steve the jack ass one. This is Dally the JD. This is Two bit the wise cracker. This is Ponyboy the smart one with a sexy name. And this lovely creature right here is Johnny also know as Denim, Ass kicker and ultimate JD." I said wrapping my arm around Johnney's shoulder.

"Hi!" Gabby said in her always cheerful voice.

"Hey." Promise said.

* * *

Theres the chapter. 


	22. Ring

Next chapter I know its short but I originally wrote another chapter before this one to be chapter 22 but when I was writing it I decided I should probably have a chapter so it's not as confusing. So here we go. Chapter no. 22.

* * *

Sadie's P.O.V. 

"Hey Sadie." Came a casual voice I turned to see Tim Shepard walking toward me. I was walking back to the Curtis house from the DX much to Soda and Steve's protest. But now they had nothing to worry about I was with the toughest hoods in Tulsa.

"Well hi there Tim." I said and paused waiting for him to reach me,"walk me?" I asked. He knew what I meant I had told him how badly Keith fretted when I walked alone.

He nodded,"Sure," he said then he hesitated,"mind if I steal you for a little while before I bring you back?" he asked.

I shrugged,"Sure thing lead the way." I said knowing fully well that I could just tell Two bit I was at DX the whole time.

* * *

Tim lead me in the other direction away from both DX and the Curtis house more toward his territory. I sighed if I went all the way there, there would be no way I'd get back to the Curtis house before Soda and Steve,"Tim do we have to go all the way to your side of town for whatever it is you're stealing me for?" I asked. 

Tim shook his head and we both stopped,"Sadie god I hate this question but will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. I was shocked I knew Tim and I were close but I didn't think he liked me that much. I thought about it for a second. Well really I thought about Soda. If he really wanted to date me he would have asked me by now and he didn't so that means we're just friends.

I nodded my head,"Yeah I will." I said with a smile. Tim smiled back and slipped a ring off his finger and handed it to me. Cause thats what guys did they gave there girl a ring the they would were on a chain around there neck which marked them as taken. I put in my pocket cause I just didn't run around with a chain on me at every second. That;s not how I roll.

* * *

I walked into the Curtis house Soda and Steve were already there,"Damn it." I thought. 

"Where were you?" Two bit asked calmly.

"I hung out with Shepard for a little while." I said. Two bit nodded as much as he disliked me being around Tim he knew I would be safe with him. I glanced at my pocket before sitting down between Soda and Steve.

* * *

Please don't kill me. See next chapter. Please leave your spears behind. 


	23. Two bit and Dally but most of all Soda

Next chapter... It's been a three days sense Sadie got back

* * *

Sadie's P.O.V. 

I hummed quietly to myself sense I've been here there was only one greaser I haven't hung out with. Darry. And now I was. Just me and Darry. Two bit at the story getting beer. Johnny and Pony somewhere. Steve and Soda at work and Dally who the hell knows. I looked over at Darry he was reading the paper,"So Darry you roof houses huh?" I said.

"Yeah." He said. I bit my lip then noticed his coffee mug was empty he was about to get up but I stood up first.

"Let me get that for you." I said glad for the opportunity to leave the room. I walked in to the kitchen and over to the coffer pot pouring some in I yelled,"what do you put in it!"

"Nothing give it to me strait!" I heard him call.

"Freak! That's sooooooooo icky!" I yelled. I heard a light chuckle.

"Watch it kiddo." He said.

I walked back into the living room,"Watch what? And for your Infer- Infer- Infer-sion I am seventeen and am in no way a 'kiddo'." I stated.

"Information? And if you can't say Information then you are a kiddo." Darry said.

"You're a kiddo...Kiddo!" I said sticking out my tough.

"Better keep that in your mouth before Soda bits it." Steve said as he and Soda walked in. I rolled my eyes at him.

"ANYWAYS 'kiddo' heres your coffee." I said cocking a brow at Darry that I had picked up from Two bit.

Darry let out a soft chuckle and took it,"Thanks." he said.

"Yep any time 'kiddo'." I said.

Yeah Sadie, Darry, Steve, Soda." Promise said as she and Gabby walked in.

"Hey." I said

"Hiya!" Soda said in his usual cheery-ness.

"Hello." Darry said.

"Hey..." Steve said.

"I'm back! And I brought some lost puppy's with me!" Two bit announced walking in to the Curtis house.

"Shut up wise ass." Dally said shoving past Two bit. He spotted me and said,"Hey I wanna talk to you." he said.

I sighed I knew what this was about. Shepard. I played it cool and didn't act it though. I just shrugged and followed him out the door and too the lot,"Yes Dally-kins?" I asked.

"You know Shepard doesn't have his ring on him anymore. You know the nice onyx one?" He said.

"Yeah I know the one." I said.

"Hey and get this," dally chuckled,"he told me some crazy story about how it's on your neck crazy huh?" Dally said lighting up a smoke.

I could tell Dally didn't think it was true. I sighed slipping my thumb under the chain that held the ring making it slide out from under my shirt. I didn't want people to see it. I was gonna tell Two bit today when we got home and see how he reacted. Change of plans. Dally was going to be the first to know. Dally eyed the ring the hung on the chain for a second. I did to the ring was a bright shinny silver with a black triangle shaped gem on it. After a second I looked up at Dally again,"Yeah real crazy story." I said.

Dally stared me his face going from shock to anger,"ARE YOU CRAZY! Sadie he's a HOOD a JD he's not safe for you!" Dally snapped.

I glared at him,"Thanks Dally but I think I'm already getting this lecture form my brother when I get home I DON'T need it from you." I said and walked away. I slipped the ring neckless back into my shirt as I walked to the Curtis house. I opened the door and closed it behind me.

"Hey Sad what'd ol' Dal want?" Two bit asked looking up from the tv.

I shook my head,"He just wanted to ask me about something he heard from Shepard." I said and flopped down on the couch beside him.

I looked over at the tv I had no idea what was on but I started watching it,"Hey Sadie," I looked up as Soda addressed me in a different more serious tone,"walk with me?' he asked. I could tell by the way he was talking he wanted to talk to me alone so I nodded my head and we headed out. What was it with people and talking to me in privet lately?

* * *

Soda's P.O.V. 

We walked a good block away from my house before Sadie spoke up,"So Soda what's up?" She asked. I looked at her. I knew what I was going to say I'd been thinking about it all day and I still had no idea how to say it.

"Sadie..." I started bu trailed off scanning my brain for something to talk about,"you looked like something was bothering you what's up?" I asked. It was true Sadie looked like she had her mind on other things yesterday and she was with Shepard yesterday so I now I was starting to wonder what happened

Sadie raised an eyebrow then looked down,"I probably should have told you this earlier but Tim he asked me out yesterday when I was hangin out with him."Sadie said. I felt shock shake me hard Tim Shepard? But what happened next could have killed me. Sadie slipped out a chain with an onyx triangle on it. Tim's well known ring. I knew it I'd seen all of Tim's girls running around with it around there neck. I've also seen it on Tim's's hand when he didn't have a broad,"I said yes." she said.

I thought I was going to die. Sadie was dating someone else? Why? Because I was to god damn nervous to ask her out. I shook it off. Sadie was happy that's all that matters. I gave her a forced smile,"Good for you!" I said trying my best to sound happy for her.

She gave me a grateful smile,"Thanks Soda your opinion on this means the most to me. More then Two bit's even. I'm glad you support me." She said.

I wanted to yell out no I don't support you with him! I want you to be with me! But I didn't I just smiled back and said,"That's what I'm here for."

Sadie hugged me,"You're the best friend I could ask for." She said. Yeah and that's all I was. Her best friend.

* * *

Sadie's P.O.V. 

I sat on the couch and practically fly to the phone when it rang,"What's hangin'?" I said earning a chuckle from Two bit in the other room.

"Hey Sadie." Tim's voice Sadie from the other line.

"Hey... Gabby!" I said knowing Two bit could here me.

"What the hell Sadie it's me Tim." He said.

"Yeah, yeah Gabby I know it's you." I said.

Suddenly Tim caught on and said,"You didn't tell Two bit yet? Go do it now." He said. I sighed.

"You know I was hoping this would be one of those things we could do together." I said.

I heard Tim sigh,"Alright I' coming now bye." he said.

"Yeah see you later take it easy." I said and hung up. Walking back into the living room and sitting with Two bit,"that was Gabby we're going to the movie me her and Promise tomorrow. Which was true I was going to the drive in with Gabby and Promise tomorrow I just now remembered.

Two bit nodded his head,"Mind if I join you guys?" he asked.

I shook my head,"Sure you can." I said. Gabby's been going nonstop about Two bit for days now.

* * *

About ten minutes later there was a knock on the door,"It's open!" Two bit yelled. We heard the door open and close and Tim appear in the door way. Two bit raised an eyebrow,"Hey Tim what's hangin'?" he asked. 

"Hey Tim." I said.

"Nothing really just thought I'd stop by and hang out." Tim said. Two bit nodded agreeing he could stay. Tim sat down next to me but stayed a safe distance away. I glanced at him before turning to Two bit.

"Two bit... I should probably tell you now that I'm Tim's girlfriend." I said. Two bit's head whipped around to face me so fast I was surprised he didn't get whip lash.

"What?" he asked.

"Tim's my boyfriend." I said showing him the ring to prove it.

Two bit sighed,"Ok." he said.

"Ok?" Tim said.

"Ok.' Two bit said.

''Ok?" I said.

"Ok." Two bit said.

"Ok." Tim said

"Ok!" I said.

"Ok! We can stop that now." Two bit said.

"Yeah..." I said.

"So Sadie movie's Friday?" Tim asked.

I shook my head,"No can do plans with other people but I'm all your Saturday ok?" I said.

"Yeah. I should probably go before Two bit here rings my neck." Tim said standing up.

"Hey I never thought to do that. Not a bad idea." Two bit said with a devilish smile. the three of us laughed and Tim left.

"Ok so you Dally and Soda know now for the rest of the gang." I said.

* * *

Ok theres the chapter once again I beg you not to kill be & leave your spears and ninja stars at home.

* * *


	24. Enter Bob Cherry and Marcia

Here's the next chapter.

* * *

Sadie's P.O.V. 

"Hey Gabby hey Promise." I said.

"Hey!" Gabby said.

"Hi." Promise said.

"Come on I have something to tell you and finish getting ready." I said.

"Oh my god you're pregnant!" Promise said.

"What the hell no!" I said.

"Ok good." Promise said with a sigh.

"You're starting to sound more like Steve every day." I said as we walked up to my room. I grabbed a pair of knee socks and slid them on. I looked at my self in the mirror. Dark blue shirt black shorts that went a little past my knees and dark blue knee socks. I walked over to me desk and picked up the chain that had Tims ring on it I looked at it and thought,"is this really what I want?' I mentally slapped my self,"of coarse it is." I thought and put the neck less on. I turned around and faced Gabby and Promise.

"Oh my god Promise! Sadie's wearing a guy's ring! Who's is it? Soda's?" She asked.

"No," I said inwardly flinching,"it's Tim Shepard's" I said.

* * *

We were at the movie's for a few hours before Gabby and Promise went home. Now Two bit and I were stealthily sneaking up on Johnny and Ponyboy who were sitting with to socy girls. Two bit flipped out his switch and grabbed Johnny,"Alright greaser you've had it!" he yelled Johnny went white and Two bit busted out laughing. Then again so did I. 

Ponyboy glanced at me the fixed his eyes on the ring hanging on of my chain,"Hey Sadie." he said.

"Hey Sexy name!" I said jumping over him and sitting on his lap.

"Sadie get off Ponyboy before you break him!" Two bit said then looked at the soc's,"Who are these you're great grandmother's?" he asked. I laughed standing up and sitting next to Two bit.

"Aw lay off Dal was botherin' them and they wanted us to sit up with them." Johnny said.

"He was, was he? He where is Ol' Dally now anyways." Two bit asked.

"Yeah where is ol' Dally?" Came the familiar voice of Tim. I glanced back at him.

"He left Tim." Pony said.

"Hey I know he slashed my tires." Tim stated.

"He'snot here really. You guy's seen Dally?" He asked winking a us.

The two soc girls shook there heads,"No."

"Yeah well I'll be looking for him." Tim said and started walking away.

"Dally got a blade?"Two bit asked. I slipped away and caught Tim.

"Hey you," I said grabbing his sleeve. He turned around,"what no 'hi Sadie'"I asked.

Tim smiled lightly,"Hi Sadie. Sorry you said I have to wait. I'm probably not gonna be able to do anything tomorrow cause I'll be fighting Dally so how 'bout next Friday?" he asked I nodded my head,"Alright I'll be seeing you around." he said.

I hugged him,"Yeah see you later." I said. He hugged me back and kissed me lightly on the cheek before walking off. I walked back to were Two bit and the others were. Ponyboy and one of the soc girls were gone. I sat next to Johnny,"Hey there Denim." I said.

"Hey Sad." Johnny said. Then he noticed the ring,"Hey isn't thats Shepard's?" he asked. I looked at it for a second.

"Yeah." I said.

"Your Shepard's broad now? Never saw that coming." Johnny said.

I shook my head,"I don't like the word broad. Lets say Shepard's awesome and sexy lady instead." I said. Johnny laughed.

"Ok fine. Your Shepard's awesome and Sexy lady now? Never saw that coming." he said.

"What happened?" Ponyboy asked coming back with the red head soc.

Johnny pointed to the ring,"She's Shepard's 'awesome and sexy lady' now." he said sounding sarcastic on the awesome and sexy lady part.

Ponyboy's eyes widened,"That's a shock. Two bit what'd you say when you found out?" Pony asked

"Ok." Two bit said. Pony and Johnny laughed.

* * *

I sighed as I walked along side Johnny. Ponyboy was walking with the red head girl and Two bit with the black head girl,"Looks like we got abandoned huh Denim?" I said. 

"Looks like it." He said. I looked ahead at Pony and the red head. She was saying something.

"I fell like I know Soda from as much as you talk about him. Tell me about Darry. Is he wild an reckless like Soda? Or dreamy like you?"she asked.

"Oh my god the hoe is flirting with Pony. She's like five hundred years older then him" I thought to my self.

"He ain't like Soda and he sure ain't like me can't stand me. I bet he wishes he could stick me in some boy'd home but Soda won't let him." Pony said. I stared at him.

"What are you talking about Ponyboy?" Two bit asked.

"Yeah come one ya'll get along fine-" Johnny started but Ponyboy cut him off.

"No we don't and you just shut your trap Johnny Cade cause you ain't wanted at home either." Pony snapped.

I slapped him. Two bit looked like he was about to but I beat him to it so instead he said,"You shut your mouth kid." I stared at my hand.

"Oh no Marcia look who's coming." The red head said. I looked to see a blue mustang pull up next to us and two guys got out.

"Cherry! What are you doing! Just because we got a little drunk doesn't mean y-" the red head Cherry cut him off.

"A little? You call passing out in the street a little? Bob I told you I'm never going out with you when you're drinking and I mean it!" she snapped. Bob seemed to stager back a little.

The other guy spoke up,"That doesn't mean you have to go walking the streets with the bums." he said.

I looked at Johnny and saw the look of pure horror in his eyes. I wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He leaned into me. My head shot up when I head Two bit's switch snap open. I saw him holding it. Pointing it at the other guy who was yelling,"Let's go right now right now." Then the red head stopped them and pulled Ponyboy aside. After she said something to him she went with the other guys.

* * *

I walked into the Curtis house. Soda was sitting on the couch looking devastated,"Soda what's wrong?" I asked. 

He looked at me,"Darry hit Pony and he ran off." Soda said. Before I knew what I was doing I ran. My feet taking me toward the park. Where I saw them heading.

* * *

I ran as fast as I could when I saw three figures at the fountain. I froze when I neared and saw one was the still body of the soc from earlier. One was Ponyboy who I could tell was breathing. The last was Johnny. The only one that was conchus"Johnny..." I started but trailed off. He looked at me. 

"I- I- I killed him. I killed that's boy." he said. I stared at him in shock. Just now noticing the bloody switch in his hand. The blood in the fountain. And the blood pooling around the soc. I walked over to him and dropped down next to him. Putting my arm around his shivering shoulders. He leaned his head on my shoulder.

* * *

Now the story is tying in with the book. But I think we all learned to NEVER try to predict my work with in the last few chapters. Anyways review please. 


	25. Church

Next chapter here you are.

* * *

"What do you boys want?' Asked a guy as he answered the door. 

"Dally man we gotta see Dally." Johnny said.

"He's busy."

"God damn it get your ass out of here and go get Dally or so help me I'll..." I trailed off giving him a deadly glare. The guy looked at me and eyed the neck less for a second before closing the door.

"Man Sadie it's a good thing you're Shepard's gal," Johnny said,"Buck's scared stiff of him ever sense Tim beat the hell out of him for god only knows what." Johnny said. I nodded my head and turned back to the door as it opened with Dally standing in the frame.

"What do you guy's want?" He asked

"Johnny killed a soc." Ponyboy said. The kid was freezing.

"What? Alright good for you. Come on." Dally said pulling Johnny Pony and me inside,"Pony are you wet?" he said as he grabbed his shoulder. We NWT up stairs and into a room Dally closed the door behind us. He went over to a daror pulled out a gun and handed it to Johnny the pulled fifty bucks out of his pocket, then gave Pony a dry shirt and his coat. Then told us to jump a train to Windrexvill and hide out in an old church on Jay mountain,"Man I'm not itchen to tell your brothers about this." He said looking at me and Pony.

"Then don't tell him/them." We said at the same time.

* * *

I sat up against the train wall holding the gun Dally gave Johnny. He had given it to me as soon as he were out side buck's place. Now we were sitting inside one of the cars. Both Johnny and Pony had fallen asleep. I rested both there heads on my lap to make things more comfortable for them. I absentmindedly brushed Johnny's bang's back as I thought about everything that happened that night. I didn't like it one bit. I looked out the opening to the train car. it was dawn and I saw that we were in Windrexvill,"Pony Johnny we have to get off." I said in a soft motherly tone of voice as I shook them gentle. They both let out a moan and sat up.

* * *

"So thats the church huh? I said looking at the run down building. 

"Yep looks like it." Johnny said. We walked toward it and went in side laying don on th ground w all fell asleep the last thing I heard was Ponyboy murmuring something.

* * *

I woke put before Ponyboy and saw Johnny had written in the dirt that he'd be back soon. I sighed as I got up and went out side and sat on the step's. After a while Ponyboy came out and walked over to the pump. I went over to him,"Morning Pony." I said. 

"Yeah morning Sadie." he said.

I looked up at the sky,"Hey Pony sorry about yesterday." I said.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Yesterday when you said those things to Johnny, I slapped you. I'm sorry." I said.

Ponyboy stood up from his crouching position by the pump,"You were right to do that. I really shouldn't't have said those things. You know the soc that Johnny killed jumped him and scared him into carrying that switch." Pony said.

"That's how he got that scar on his cheek?" I asked.

"Yeah, it happened about a week and a half before you came."

"Oh I never knew that. I'm sure he doesn't like talking about that though." I said. Ponyboy nodded. We both looked up when we heard a whistle. I looked at Ponyboy and we both ran and hid in the entryway to the church's basement. A few seconds later Johnny came into view I let out a sigh and me and Pony stepped out.

"Hey Johnny what'ch got there?" I asked. Looking at the box of 'stuff' .

"'Lets go inside, Dally told us to stay in side." Johnny said and we walked in side.

I watched as Pony and Johnny started going through the stuff in the stuff box. Ponyboy pulled out a bottle,"Peroxide?" he said aloud then looked at Johnny,"Your not thinkin'." he trailed off.

"We have to cut our Pony your gonna bleach yours and I'm gonna wash all the grease out." Johnny said.

"Oh no you ain't cutting my hair." Pony said stepping back.

"Ponyboy its just hair It'll grow back." Johnny said.

"No." Pony said.

"Ponyboy Curtis let him do it." I snapped.

"No way." Pony said.

"Then let me do it." I said taking out my butterfly knife. (thats what Two bit has in the movie I know he has a switch in the book)

Ponyboy sighed seeing that he wasn't gonna get out of it,"Alright Sadie you do it." Ponyboy said. I flipped open my butterfly knife and walked over to him. Like my brother I had stolen my butterfly knife and I used it to show off. I kept it extra sharp and shined. I sliced through his hair. He let out a few hisses of pain. When I was finished Johnny did the peroxide. Then after letting Pony see his hair I cut Johnny's for him.

* * *

The next few day's seemed to take forever to go by. It was the same thing everyday. Wake up. Eat. Listen to Pony read gone with the wind. Watch Johnny stomp Pony in poker. Maybe read a little of gone with the wind to Pony and Johnny. Sit around. Go through the stuff box. Sit around some more. Eat again. Ok look more poker. See how long I can go with out breathing for no purpose but because I'm board. Nap. More poker. Reorganize stuff box. Eat. See how long I can go with out breathing but this time because Pony and Johnny are smoking and the smoke kills me. More Poker. More Gone with the wind. Sleep. Repeat. But then on night we woke earlier then usual and saw an amazing sun set. As I watched it every thing finally started going through my head. I wondered what Two bit was doing right now. What Steve though about this. When was Dally gonna come. But the question that bothered me most of all, What about Soda? What was going through his head as he worried about Pony? What was he doing right now? Did he worry about me? I was called out of the questions by Johnny,"Golly that was sure pretty." 

"Yeah." I said.

"It's like the mist is what's pretty you know all gold and stuff. To bad it can't stay like that."

"Nature's first green is Gold,  
Her hardest hue to hold,  
Her Early leaves a flower,  
But only so an hour,  
Then leaf subsides to leaf,  
So Eden sank to grief,  
So dawn goes down to day,  
Nothing gold can stay."

I looked at Ponyboy. The first thing going through my head was,"Who the hell am I with? I thought I was with Ponyboy and Johnny and Johnny and Poet lad."

"Hey thats what I meant. Where'd you learn that?" Johnny said. Then once more I was called back into Sadie Bell Matthews land. I started listening again when I heard that soc girl's name.

"Well maybe we're different." Johnny said.

"Shoot maybe they are." Pony said. Then we all walked back to the church.

* * *

I sat quietly on the ground next to the bench Johnny was asleep on reading Gone with the wind. I glanced up when I heard the church doors open and turned to see Dally hanging over Ponyboy,"Hey Blondie wake up." he said. I chuckled lightly putting the book down. 

Pony sat up,"Hey Dal." he said.

"Hey Johnny rise and shine." Dally said as he kicked the bench,"Hey Sadie." he said as I stood up.

"Hey Dallas." I said. Then Pony and Johnny started shooting questions at Dally. Who said one at a time then handed Pony a piece of paper from Soda.

"Hey you guy's wanna get something to eat I'm starved." Dally said.

"Yeah sure let's get out of here." I said and we walked out to a car.

* * *

I was practical sitting on Pony's lap when we reached dairy queen,"Remind me never to get in a car with you EVER again." I said to Dally. He laughed and started telling us about how the we were gonna have it out with the soc's and that he started carrying an unloaded heater. Then he told us how the red head soc was a spy for them. Johnny looked deep in thought the whole time. Finally when dally stopped talking Johnny said,"We're going back we're gonna turn our selfs in." 

Dally leaned forward and acted like he didn't hear him,"What?

"We're going back and we're gonna turn our selfs man it ain't fair for Darry and Soda to be worrying about Pony all the time, or for Two bit to be worrying about Sadie who didn't do anything and can easily get left out of it." Johnny said.

Dally shook his head,"No you're not going anywhere." he said as we pulled out of Dairy queen. The started going on about how he got us a hide out an how he didn't want Johnny to go to jail and get mean.

"What's going on?" Ponyboy said and I looked to see the church. On fire.

* * *

Oh my god it's the on fire. Anyways. Review. Next chapter will most likely be up soon.

* * *


	26. Churchnow its on fire

Here you are next chapter

* * *

Sadie's P.O.V. 

"Ponyboy where are you going?" I asked as Ponyboy jumped out of the car and ran toward the church. The next thing I knew Johnny was following Pony and I was following both of them. Pony started kicking the wood but Johnny wasn't waisting time he picked up a huge rock and threw it into the window then we ripped of the remaining wood.

"That guy coming?" Pony called back to me and Johnny.

"Naw." I called.

"Why to scared?" He called.

"Naw to fat man." Johnny called. I wanted to laugh but smoke and worry kept me form doing so.

"I here!" Johnny called as he found the kids. Dally ripped the wood off the window and Johnny instantly handed him one of the kids. We followed his example ad soon all the kids were out. I started toward the window and jumped back at a piece of the roof crashed down. The I looked over at Johnny. Then I looked up and saw a flaming beam fall directly toward Johnny.

"Johnny move!" I yelled and ran forward taking a huge leap I practically flew forward and tackled Johnny to the ground.

"Sadie you saved me." He said.

"Yeah now go don't worry about me I'll be right behind." I said lifting myself up. Johnny crawled out from under me and toward the window I watched and saw Dally's had pull him out. I stood up and ran to the window as fast as I could and dived out the window.

"Sadie! Man you're burning." Johnny said. Then I felt Johnny hit my shoulder. Pain shot through me and and the last thing I heard was Johnny yelling my name.

* * *

I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was Two bit,"Two bit!' I yelled and moved to hug him but pain shot through my right arm. 

"Hey, hey, hey Sad don't try to move." he said.

I looked around. I was in the hospital. I looked at my right arm it was heavily bandaged,"Keith, how long have I've been here?" I asked.

"you got here yesterday." He said.

"Oh," I said,"how's Pony, Johnny and Dally?" I asked.

"Dally burned up his arm and Johnny's right hand is burn and had a few cracked finger bones and Pony's just fine." He said. I nodded,"You're the worst off your arms all burned." Two bit said.

"Good thing I'm left handed huh?" I said.

* * *

I sighed laying my head against the pillow. I was SO board. I looked over as the door opened,"Sadie there's a young man he to see you. Says his name is Tim Shepard." the nurse said. I inwardly flinched as I realized the whole time I was in Windrexvill I hadn't once thought about him. Only Soda. 

"Yeah let him come in." I said. The nurse nodded and left. Tim came in a few minutes later.

"Hey Sadie." He said.

I smiled,"Hey Tim. I would high five you but my high fiving hand is shot." I said. Tim smirked and chuckled. I felt guilt hit me hard. This guy loved me and I didn't even think about him.

* * *

"Oh my god yes!" I said as the nurse asked me if I wanted to see Johnny and Pony. They came in a second later. 

"Hey Sadie."Ponyboy said.

"Hey man." Johnny said.

"Denim, Sexy name what's hangin' man." I said.

"Nothing really." Pony said.

"Man Sadie thank I'd probably be dead if you hadn't tackled me." Johnny said.

"Johnny I'd go to hell if it'd save you." I said.

* * *

"Gabby! Promise!" I said as they walked in. 

"Oh my god! Sadie! We were SO worried about you!" Gabby yelled.

"Yeah I'm surprised I can still hear. I'll I heard sense you were gone is her yelling about it." Promise said.

"Hey I so wasn't yelling!" Gabby said.

Promise stuck her tough out,"You have to catch me before you can touch me." she said.

"Is that a sex joke?" I asked.

"Yes." Promise said trying not to laugh.

* * *

"Hey Sadie." 

"Steve man what's hangin'?" I said as he entered the room.

"How being a hero going for ya?" he asked.

"Well I'm kinda pissed. I don't get to fly you dig?" I said. Steve cracked up laughing,"I mean I don't even get super strength." I said.

"Man you haven't changed a bit." he said.

I smiled doing an eyebrow thing that gave me and irresistible look,"Thats me. Mrs. Never change at your service." I said. Steve laughed and shook his head.

* * *

I looked out the window. It was getting dark now I sighed. I was board once more. I looked as the door opened,"Soda?' I said. 

"Hey Sad." He said walking over to the bed,"doctor said that you can leave."

"Really!" I said.

He nodded. I threw my uninjured arm around his neck,"Yeah yeah don't go getting your self hurt again." Soda said. I stood up, with Soda's help of coarse. The we walked out and to 'his' car.

* * *

"Hey Sadie go to see you're out before the rumble." Dally said. 

"Hey Dal." I said.

"Sad!" Two bit said wrapping his arm around my shoulders careful on my right shoulder.

"Hey Two bit." I said putting my left arm around his neck.

* * *

There you go. The day I make Johnny die is they day pie sprouts wings and flies away. NEVER!!! review. 


	27. RUMBLE

Next chapter be happy.

* * *

Sadie's P.O.V. 

I sighed and watched the rumble. Feeling the sudden urge to smack Soda's, Tim's and Two bit's heads together for not letting me help,"Stupid boys." I murmured. I watched as the soc's started running. I heard Steve yell out and smirked. Thats guy sure can yell. When I was sure all the soc were gone I walked over to them,"Damn Two bit look at you!" I said approaching my brother.

"I was just in a rumble whats you excuse?" He said.

"Fire." I said.

"True." he said.

"I'm gonna go check out the damage." I said walking away. I spotted Tim holding his nose an walked over to him,"Is it broken?" I asked. He shrugged,"Let me see." he shook his head,"now." I said he shook his head again,"Tim Shepard if you don't let me see your nose right now it WILL be broken." I snapped. He sighed an removed his hands. It was real bloody. I touched it. whipping some of the blood away cause I could even tell he HAD a nose through the blood.

He jumped back almost ten feet,"Damn it Sadie OW!" he said.

I rolled my eyes,"Take it like the man you think you are Tim." I said stepping forward again. I whipped away more blood.

"Ow!" he said moving his head.

"If you'd stop moving it'd be over quicker!" I snapped. He sighed and flinched each time I touched his nose. Now that the blood was gone I could clearly see it was broken,"Yeppers it's broke alright." I said stepping away from him.

"Wow I never thought I'd figure that one thank god I had your help." he said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm gonna go check out some more wounds help where I can and so on." I said and walked off.

I spotted Steve laying on the ground and walked over to him. I leaned over him,"Hey Sadie." he said.

"Hey Steve man you look horrible." I said crouching down next to him.

"Really? I'm fine though." He said and sat up. I didn't miss the look of pure pain that crossed his face as he moved.

But I didn't really want to argue with him,"Ok Steve if you say so." I said and stood up.

* * *

I walked back to the lot. The rumble was long over and every one had gone home. Except Soda who was still laying in the same position on the ground I flopped down next to him. He glanced over at me,"Hey." He said. 

"Hey so what's with the moopy mic mooper moppum-ee-ness?" I asked. He chuckled.

"I don't know," he said through a sigh,"just thinkin'. Hey what would you do if you missed out on an opportunity to have something you really want and now someone else has it?" he asked.

I shrugged,"I don't know it depends how much I wanted it and what it was." I said.

"Lets say you wanted it so bad you'd stay at that boarding school for the rest of your life as long as had it." Soda said. He knew I hated that retched place more then anything.

"I'd do whatever it takes to get it." I said. It was the truth if I ever wanted something that bad I would do anything to get it.

"Anything?" Soda asked. I nodded my head,"Lets go back to my place." he said.

"Well you don't have to sound like a pimp about it." I said as Soda stood and helped me up.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Soda asked. I chuckled lightly.

"Just admit you love me and well drop it." I said.

"Oka- wait what!" he said.

I busted out laughing,"And you almost did it to!" I said.

"What'd he almost do?" Steve asked.

"Admit that he loves me so we can drop the subject." I said and skipped in side.

"Hey nice leprickon walk Sad it matches your hight." Two bit said as I skipped in.

"El-screw-o day you-o." I said.

"Yeah yeah yeah." he said.

"Murderer."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What'd you say?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"Make me bit me ow."

"What the hell Sadie?'

"You know what size doesn't matter."

"Is thats a dirty joke?"

"Yep."

"Thought so."

"Yeah."

"Hey Sadie come here a minute will ya?" Steve called from out side. Only then did I realize Soda had come in.

"Yeah sure," I said then turned to Two bit,"I'm not through with you." I said and walked out.

"Yesie Steve-ee-poo?" I said as I walked outside.

"Walk with me talk with me." he said. Right then I knew it was something he didn't want any one else to know. I nodded and we walked as far as the lot before he spoke up,"I think I might love Gabby." he said.

"What? Really? Wait why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Cause if I were to tell Soda that wouldn't help me." he said.

"True," I said,"so wait... you want me to play match maker and hook you guys up?" I asked.

"Yeah sure pretty much." he said.

I shrugged,"Ok." I said. Little did he know that That was my worst skill...EVER!

* * *

Theres the next chapter.

* * *


	28. You can't

Next chapter. I know I know it's kinda late. But hey I DO have something that is close to a life. Called a semi life. I do have one of those. Anyway read on the chapter awaits you.

* * *

Soda's P.O.V. 

I sighed,"This is sad. Very sad. I have been reduced to nothing by one girl. One god damn freaken girl. One! One girl. That's all. Just one. One girl has reduced me too nothing. But then again she's not just a girl to me. To me she is everything. Ok I have to do something about this. Any more corny saying and I might gag myself with a deck of cards." I thought to me self as I laid in bed trying to get some sleep. Key word 'trying' I really wasn't getting very far,"God damn." it I muttered under my breath and slipped out fo bed. Successfully not waking Pony. I quietly threw on what ever pants and shirt I could find and slipped silently out of the house. I walked toward Two bit and Sadie's they'd be in bed by now but I HAD to talk to Sadie. I was to late but I had to get this out before I went insane.

I paused as I finally reached there house about an hour later,"Now what?"asked the little voice inside my head,"I don't know." I though. Great you know you've lost it when you start having conversations with the little man inside your head.

* * *

Sadie's P.O.V. 

I sighed pening my eyes I looked at the ceiling. I looked over at the clock, 4:00 a.m. lovely. I got Two hours of sleep. For some reason I wasn't tired. So I sat up and slipped out of my bed. Clad in only my underwear. I walked over to my window like I always did when I couldn't sleep. I looked out it and saw Soda,"Man I must be tired," I said rubbing my eye's,"I'm seeing Soda's out side my house." I said. Then after a few second I realized he was real. I walked out of my room and to my front door. I opened it casuly andsaw him facing the other way. I leaned against the open door frame,"Hey you do realize I thought I was seeing things when I saw you from my window. Right? You had me thinking that I went crazy." I said he turned to face me,"Get in here." I said and he nodded and walked in. I closed the door and we went into the living room were I flicked on one of the lamps,"So any speacil reason you're standing out side my house at 4 a.m looking lost?" I asked.

* * *

Two bit's P.O.V. 

I slipped quietly down the stairs when I heard the door open I sat net to the door way to the living room which was about a foot away from the stairs. I peaked in to see Soda was with her,"What's he doing here at this time of night?" I wondered and then decided to find out. I sat there and listed to what they were saying.

"So an speacil reason you're standing out side my house at 4 a.m. looking lost?" Sadie asked.

"Yeah. Kinda." Soda responded.

"Well you gonna tell me?" Sadie asked.

I heard Soda swollow. At the moment I knew what Soda wanted to say but couldn't seem to ever get out,"Sadie I think I might love you." Soda said slowly.

"What? No Soda you can't thats not fair. You can't. I- I- loved you too no I still do but I can't- I can't do this to Tim. I can't. He's I don't know. I know I don't love him in the way I should. I see him as a brother. I'm not quiet sure what he see's in me either." Sadie said to him.

"Your smile." Soda said.

"What?"

"Remember the day you ran off cause you didn't want to go to boarding school. You were with Curly. Me and Tim found you guys?" Soda asked.

"Yeah."

"Well Tim and I were talking and he was say stuff about your smile." Soda said.

"Really? But theres nothing speacil about my smile."

"Yes there is! It's so- so different. Your smile it's different fom anyone else's its always geunin and unlike the girls around here its not cheap and played at a trump card to get into some guy's pants." Soda said.

"Soda." Sadie said.

* * *

Tim's P.O.V. 

I walked around the park going home. I stopped when I spotted a familiar red headed girl. She turned her head and saw me. Blue grey eyes. She walked over to me causosly as if she wasn't sure if it was ok for her to come near me. So I said,"Hey Promise."

"Hi Tim." She said. I looked at her face then realized something. I've never seen her smiling. She always seemed to be nervous and jumpy. Kinda like that black headed kid that hangs out with Dal and the rest of them.

"What brings you here so late at night?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." she said. Even is she was nervous looking all the time she still had the edge to her. She looked alot like Sadie but besides there sarcasim they were completely differnt. Sadie had a fun confident and reckless yet innocent air to her, while Promise had more of a sutle insecure safe air that seemed to lake innocents which from some reason I knew she'd seen to much to have.

"On my way home." I said.

"Oh I'm not really up to home right now. I got a letter..." She trailed off not sure if she wanted to talk about it,"My sister's gardian died. They're gonna come live with me now. I don't want them here. It's not that I don't love them or want to see them but..." She trailed off again lost for words.

"But you don't want them to be tainted by all the violence and all the hate that goes around here?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"Well sorry but if you try to keep them from that the world will eat them alive." I said.

"Yeah your right but," Promise said,"it's not fair that they have to laern these things to survive." she said.

"How old are they?" I asked.

"Star is sixteen and Cloud is fifteen." she said. My eye's widened.

"You have to take care of four siblings and you're only 18?" I asked.

"Yeah." she said. It was then I realized that she probably was throwing her life away to raise these four kids,"Not to mention I be came Gaddy's gardian. Her parent's gladly agreed." she said.

"Gaddy's seventeen right?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Damn Promise." I said.

"Yeah but I can handle it." she said.

"I hope you can." I said and turned to leave.

"Tim." She called me back.

I turned,"Yeah?"

"Walk with me?" She asked.

"Sure." I said then we started heading south.

* * *

There's the next chapter. I hope you love it. 


	29. Dal & Tim this can't be a good thing

So yeah I was skimming through all the chapters yesterday and I realized a few things.  
1. Sadie sounds a lot like me.  
2. This story is REALLY long.  
3. I completely forgot about Johnny killing a soc and I have to deal with that cause we all know saving small children won't make him get away with murder.  
So yeah heres the chapter with that said.

* * *

Sadie P.O.V. 

I looked over at my calander in froze. Today was Johnny's trial. I walked over to my closet and pulled out a pair of black denim jeans and a lime button up short sleeve shirt and some black knee socks. Putting on my cloths I left my room and went down stairs. Soda and Two bit were on the couch. Soda had stayed here last night. He kinda passed out on the couch,"Morning half bit morning beverage lad." I said walking in and sitting on the couch next to them.

"Morning Staci." Two bit said.

"Morning Sadie." Soda said.

"Morning every one!" Gabby yelled as she and Promise entered the house.

"Hey guys." Promise said with a yawn.

"Yeah Promise whats up with you you like REALLY tired." Soda said.

"Hmmm I wonder why." Promise said sarcasically.

"Touchy much." Soda mummbled. Promise glared at him. I sensed something was wrong.

"Hey Promise walk with me talk with me." I said. She looked at me for a second the nodded and we walk out of the house.

* * *

Tim's P.O.V. 

"Hey Shepard," I cringed inwardly as I heard the oh to familiar voice call my name. I turned to Dally as he approuched me,"what are you up to?" he asked with a glare.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said. I did of course. He thought I was going to hurt Sadie some how.

"Don't try to play stupid with me," he snapped,"what are you planning to do to her."

"Why do you care she's not your sister." I snapped back.

Dally glared at me,"SHe's close enough." he said.

I raised an eyebrow,"Well if you must know. Nothing."

Don't lie to me I know how you roll." he said.

"Naw Dal she's different not one of then one night stand whores." I siad. It was true I was serious this time. Sadie was something speacil and I wouldn't just through her aside like any other girl.

"Yeah sure you ar-" Dally was cut off by a femenine voice saying.

"Hey Dallas. Hi Tim." Dally turned and I looked over his shoulder to see Sylvia.

"Hi Sylvia. Hey me and Shepard here Ikinda busy mind beating it for a few?" Dally said.

"Your to busy for me?" She said. I snickered Sylvia always pulled that kind of stuff on him.

"I never said that. I just have some business to take care of Shepard that can't wait." he said.

"Yeah bu-" Sylvia was cut off.

"Hey Dal hey Tim." I looked to see Sadie and Promise.

Sylvia looked at Sadie for a second then Promise,"Dallas who's this?" she asked.

"That's Sadie Shepards bro-" Sadie cut him off.

"Awesome and sexy lady." Sadie said fast. I chuckled lightly.Dally rolled his eyes.

That's Shepard's 'awesome and sexy lady' Sadie and that's Promise she's well Promise."he said,"hey why don't the three of you talk chick talk or what ever over the- somewhere else." he said pushing the three of them away.

"But Dallas." Sylvia started.

"Yeah yeah I love you to see you later." he said as they walked off. I chuckled to myself he was gonna hear it next tim he saw her.

* * *

There's the next chapter.

* * *


	30. Court

Yaay next chapter! Oh yeah if you don't mind after reading this check out my new story titled 'Hale' it's about Dally's sister. Yeah I know thats been done to many times before but I couldn't help my self.

* * *

Gabby's P.O.V. 

I sat on the Curtis's couch with Steve and Two bit. Dally was who knows where. Same with Sadie and Promise and the Curtis brother's and Johnny were in court,"So who's up for a walk?" I asked standing up.

"Ok something to do." Two bit said standing up. Steve nodded his head and stood up as well.

* * *

Two bit's P.O.V. 

"Hey babe what's a nice girl like you doing with these greasers?" Asked a guy as he pulled up next to us in a Corvette a green shiny Covet.

I looked at Gabby who gave him a what the hell? Look thats when I remembered she wasn't from around here,"Hey buddy back off." Steve said stepping in front of Gabby. The soc raised and eye brow then him and four other soc's got out of the car. Gabby back away and bumped into me. She then hid behind me as Steve started fighting two soc the other three came at me.

* * *

Gabby's P.O.V. 

I hid behind Two bit as the soc came near. I was deathly afraid. One of them took and swing at Two bit,"Gabby get out of here." he said. I nodded and ran. I knew one of them was following me.

"God damn I had to pick today of all day's to wear pumps." I thought mentally kicking myself. I turned a corner and collided with someone and the two of us fell back.

"Gabby!" The person said I looked to see it was Sadie. Promise and some blond girl were with her.

"Sadie! Some guy is-" I started but was cut off.

"There you are hey look you brought me to three more pretty girls." The guy said catching up with me.

"Hey back off." Sadie snapped standing and helping me up.

"Fiesty huh?" he said and lunged toward Sadie. Sadie took and step back and not slapped but punched him in the nose. The guy held his nose,"Ah you bitch." he said. Sadie glared at him. He lunged at her again. This time what Sadie punched him he had a cut on his cheek I looked at her had to see she gad take the ring Tim gave her off the chain and put it on her finger,"that's you little bitch." the guys said and flipped out a blade. Sadie eyed it.

"Run." she said in a low voice then we all took off.

* * *

Dally's P.O.V. 

I grabbed Shepard by the collor of his shirt and pinned him to the wall,"Listen Shepard if you think for one second your gon-" I started but was cut off.

"Dally Tim!" Sadie's voice called out. I let go of Shepard as Sadie Sylvia Promise and Gabby ran toward then a guy with a blade followed. I heard a clicking sound and saw Shepard had his switch out.

"Damn it I lost mine last time I got arrested." I thought. Shepard took a threatening step forward.

"You better back off." he said and a low voice. The every one looked as the sound of foot steps pounding on the ground were heard and then I saw Two bit and Steve running over. When Two bit saw the guy had a blade h flicked out his switch. The soc looked from him to Shepard then ran for it.

"Thanks." Sadie murmured to all of us.

"Sadie you should have kneed him." Promise said.

"What?" I asked.

"The guy was chasing Gabby and she ran into us the when he tried to grad at me I punched him in the face." Sadie said. I looked at her hand she had Tim's ring on it.

"So that's why had had an open cut on his face." Tim said.

Sadie smiled pulling the chain out of her pocket and slipping the ring back on it,"Yeah." she said.

"Hey he didn't hurt any of you did he?" Steve asked. They all shook there heads. He nodded.

* * *

Sadie's P.O.V. 

I sat out side the court house with Two bit Steve Promise and Gabby. Waiting. It seemed like we were sitting there forever but it was really no more then an hour when they finally came out. I looked at them,"All charges against Johnny and Ponyboy were dropped." Darry said.

I smiled brightly jumping and tackle hugging the two of them,"Yes!" I said. Pony slipped out of my grip and I used my now free hand to mess with Johnny's hair,"I knew you guy's would be alright!" I said.

"Hey hey hey come on Sadie you're messing my hair." Johnny said still grinning.

"Sorry Denim." I said letting go of him.

* * *

"Oh my god stop it with the black coffee!" I snapped as Darry took a sip of black coffee. He smirked and took another sip,"Kiddo you're hopeless I give up." I said walking away. I saw Steve and Soda playing poker. I smirked as I saw an ace in Soda's pocket almost falling out. I walked past him grabbing the ace unnoticed with my pickpocketing skills. then I sat on the couch and watched. Soda slid his hand down to grab the ace. When ha grabbed nothing he looked down,"Hey Soda looking for this?" I asked holding up the ace. 

"Sadie!" he wined. Steve chuckled. Putting down his had. Soda looked at it and sighed putting his hand down. He lost,"What'd you do that for I though you didn't like Steve?" Soda said.

"What are you talking about she loves me we're a like trees and leaves." Steve said

I wrapped my arms around Steve's neck from behind,"Tch duh," I said,"we're like beards and mustaches." Steve chuckled.

"Wow." Soda said.

"See Soda you do learn something new every day." I said.

"Oh my god! Sadie I know you don't like him but you don't have to strangle Steve!" Two bit shouted walking into the room.

"I don't know what you're talking about Two bit. Steve and me AR as close as shoe's and laces." I said,"And I am not strangling Steve. I am hugging him. Because I love him." I said.

"Ok you are a really bad actress." Promise said.

"Sorry Sadie she's right." Gabby said.

"I'm not saying anything." Dall said.

"Why not?" Gabby asked.

"Because Sadie is very manipulative and can probably get me to rip my leg off then hit my self with it." he said. We cracked up laughing.

"Am I really?" I asked.

* * *

Yeah end of chapter. Don't forget to check out my new story Hale and yes I know it's spelled wrong but it's a name so get over it. 


	31. Soda and Saide

K heres the chapter.

* * *

Sadie's P.O.V. 

I looked at Soda as he and Steve walked into the Curtis house from work. I couldn't stay like this. I loved Soda. Tim was more of a brother to me. I just didn't know how to settle this. Gabby seemed to be liking Dally. He took his ring from Sylvia the other day cause he found out she was two timing him again. I think he might ask her out soon. Well and Promise was Promise. He sisters were living with her now but sense she had a butler she could leave them in his care. She seemed to be the only on with neutral feelings toward every one. Then again Promise was even better then Dally at hiding her emotions so who really knows. They really weren't my problem at the moment. I had to settle things between Soda and Tim. I sighed and walked out of the Curtis house unnoticed cause I was standing next to the door. I walked as far as the lot before I heard foot step behind me and soon Two bit was matching me for pace,"Hey Sadie what's up you're not really your self lately." He said.

"I love Soda." I said. I wasn't going to lie to him at this point.

"Sadie..." Two bit started but trailed off.

"I don't know what to do. I wanna stay friends with Tim but I don't know how he'll take it." I said

"Sadie you have to do want you believe is the best thing for you." he said.

"I know," I said,"I have to find Tim."I said then with that I ran ahead.

* * *

Soda's P.O.V. 

"Hey Two bit! Where's Sadie going?" I asked as I ran up to him.

"To find Shepard. Man she loves you I thinks she's gonna end things with him." Two bit said.

"You think?" I asked.

"Yeah." he said. I was so happy at thats moment.

* * *

Tim's P.O.V. 

"Hey Tim." Said a voice I turned to see Sadie.

"Hey Sad what brings you here." I said.

"Tim. I'm sorry but I'm ending things with you." she said. I inwardly cringed. I knew this was gonna happen all along. She loved that Curtis boy. I was glad I had her for a little while though,"Tim it's not like I don't like I do. I see you as a brother though. Not a boy frie-" I cut her off.

"Sadie it's ok. I knew that this was gonna happen you love Sodapop. Not me. I knew it all along. I just wanted to see if I could change it. I couldn't. But it's cool." I said.

"Can we still be friend?" She asked handing me my ring.

"Yeah." I said.

"Best friends forever!" Sadie in a preppy voice and high five. I laughed.

"Leave it to you to pull something like that." I said.

"Hey you can't complain. You love me to much." She said.

"Yeah yeah. Now get before I kill you." I said.

"What're you gonna do? Tickle me till I die?" she asked.

"Not a bad idea." I said. Sadie laughed.

"See you later take it easy." She said and turned walking away.

* * *

Sadie's P.O.V. 

I walked to the lot and saw a familiar figure standing there,"Soda!" I called.

"Hey Sadie," he said back,"so you ended things with Tim?"

"Yeah but we're cool." I said.

"Tuff," Soda said,"Sadie I forget if I told you this or not but. I love you." Soda said to me.

I hugged him," I love you to Soda." I said. I stared into his eyes and he leaned toward me. Our lips we're only just apart.

"Ha! I knew you loved each other!" Steve yelled.

"STEVE!" we both yelled and started chasing him.

"You so ruined the mood." I snapped.

"Yeahs but you love me anyway." Steve said running into the Curtis,"Hey every body Soda and Sadie are in love! They were just about to kiss when I found them!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

Two bit turned his head,"Could you say that a little louder I didn't quite catch that.

"Jesus Steve I have a hang over, over here you sound like fucking Soda." Dally snapped,"anyway Sadie aren't you dating Shepard?"

"Naw just broke up with him." I said.

"So when are you guys getting married?" Two bout said with a smirk.

"Just did and Ponyboy we're gonna name one of the children after you and his middle name will be sexy." I said causing every one ever the hung over Dally to crack up.

"Ponyboy Sexy Curtis huh?" Steve said through his laughter.

"Yes and if its a girl her name will be Dotty Sexy Curtis." I said.

"Dotty?"

"Yeah I was gonna say Steve but then that would be lying." I said.

"I'm gonna take that as a compliment." Steve said.

"You do that and add it to you silly little religion's bible." I said all of us laughing one more.

* * *

That's the end. I'm thinkin a Sequel though Lemme know if you guys want one. If so tell if you want it to be like a few years later with Soda and Sadie married. If you want it to Continue from here with Gabby as the main character. If you want it to continue from here with Promise as the main character. Lemme me know through PM of Review. Oh yeah and Thank you all for reading.  



End file.
